Sleeping Melody
by MisuteriTenshi
Summary: Princess Melody has been cursed by Morgana to die on her thirteenth birthday, can Aurora & Phillip's son, Brian, rescue her in time? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Morgana's Dark Prophecy

** Disclaimer: I don't own The Little Mermaid, I also don't own Disney Princesses, both are copyrights of Walt Disney Pictures.**

** Author's note: This story takes place during The Transformation Bracelet series.**

** Morgana's Dark Prophecy**

** Previously on The Little Mermaid:**

** Melody was in the ship's nursery with Marinus.**

** Melody was sitting in her mother's rocking chair while Marinus was napping in his playpen.**

** On the deck of the ship, Ariel saw Aquata swimming straight up to the ship with her transformation bracelet on her left wrist again.**

** "Morning, Aquata!" Ariel called.**

** "Greetings, Ariel!" Aquata called out.**

** Eric walked over to the edge of the ship.**

** "Good morning, Aquata," Eric said. "if you want to see Melody, she is..."**

** "I'm right here, Dad!" a voice finished for Eric.**

** Melody appeared on the deck of the ship from the ship's nursery.**

** Aquata looked at King Triton, "May I join Ariel, Eric, and Melody aboard their ship?" she asked.**

** "I don't see why not." King Triton said to Aquata.**

** "Oh," Aquata exclaimed. "thank you, Daddy! Thank you!"**

** Aquata hugged King Triton.**

** After the hug, Aquata touched her bracelet and became a human.**

** "Good bye, Aquata," King Triton said. "and good luck."**

** Aquata was wearing a purple dress with black lace up boots.**

** Aquata swam up to Ariel & Eric's ship, but she got caught in the cargo net.**

** Aquata was now struggling to get herself loose from the cargo net.**

** "GET ME OUT OF THIS THING," Aquata yelled furiiously. "LET ME LOOSE!"**

** Melody grabbed her father's sword and sliced through the ropes of the cargo net.**

** Aquata then landed on the ship's deck flat on her bottom.**

** "Oh, ouch! Are you all right, Aunt Aquata?" Melody asked fearfully.**

** Eric helped his sister-in-law up onto her feet.**

** "Yes, Melody," Aquata answered. "I'm all right."**

** Aquata got off the deck and began to brush herself off.**

** "Come along," Ariel said to Aquata. "come along and see your new nephew."**

** While Ariel took Aquata to see Marinus, Melody was left alone.**

** While she was alone, Melody began to think of her mysterious prince and began to sing to him.**

** Melody: **_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder why each little bird has a someone**_**;**

_**To sing to**_**;**

_**Sweet things to**_**;**

_**A gay little love melody**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**If my heart keeps singing**_**;**

_**Will my song go winging**_**;**

_**To someone**_**;**

_**Who**_**'**_**ll find me**_**;**

_**And bring back a love song to me**_**.**

** Eric came back out onto the ship's deck.**

** "Are you okay, Melody?" Eric asked.**

** Melody looked up at her father, "Yes, Dad, I'm fine." she said.**

** "Does this have anything to do with Marinus?" Eric asked Melody.**

** "No, Dad," Melody said. "it has nothing to do with Marinus."**

** "Well," someone asked Melody. "does it have to do with the young merman you met when you reunited the humans with the merpeople?"**

** Melody saw Sebastian coming up to the surface.**

** "No, Sebastian," Melody said with a sad sounding sigh. "it has nothing to do with that boy, he's not even a prince."**

** "What? You're in love with a prince?" Eric asked Melody.**

** "Yes, Dad," Melody said. "I confess, I'm in love with a prince."**

** Aquata & Ariel came out of the ship's nursery to the sound of Melody humming the song she was singing earlier, Ariel held Marinus in her arms.**

** "That is wonderful news, Melody!" Ariel exclaimed.**

** "When did you meet this boy, Melody?" Aquata asked.**

** "Once upon a dream, Aunt Aquata, I met my prince... once upon a dream." Melody answered.**

** "Once upon a dream," Ariel exclaimed. "it cannot be!"**

** Melody began to sing a melodious song.**

** Melody: **_**I know you**_**;**

_**I walked with you once upon a dream**_**;**

_**I know you**_**;**

_**The gleam in your eyes is so familiar**_**, **_**a gleam**_**;**

_**Yet I know it**_**'**_**s true**_**;**

_**That visions are seldom all they seem**_**;**

_**But if I know you**_**;**

_**I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

_**The way you did once upon a dream**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la la la la**_**;**

_**But if I know you**_**;**

_**I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

_**The way you**_**;**

_**Did once upon a dream**_**.**

** "Like I said before," Ariel exclaimed. "it cannot be!"**

** Melody looked at her mother, "Cannot be what?" she asked now feeling baffled.**

** "Eric, can you come with me," Ariel requested. "I need to talk to you in private."**

** "But of course." Eric said to Ariel.**

** Eric followed Ariel into the ship's nursery.**

** Back at the castle of Queen Aurora & King Phillip, Aurora & Phillip came out into the garden to the sound of Brian humming the song he was singing earlier.**

** "That is wonderful news, Brian!" Phillip exclaimed.**

** "When did you meet this girl, Brian?" Aurora asked.**

** "Once upon a dream, Mother, I met my princess... once upon a dream." Brian answered.**

** "Once upon a dream," Aurora exclaimed. "it cannot be!"**

** Brian began to sing a melodious song.**

** Brian: **_**I know you**_**;**

_**I walked with you once upon a dream**_**;**

_**I know you**_**;**

_**The gleam in your eyes is so familiar**_**, **_**a gleam**_**;**

_**Yet I know it**_**'**_**s true**_**;**

_**That visions are seldom all they seem**_**;**

_**But if I know you**_**;**

_**I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

_**The way you did once upon a dream**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la la la la**_**;**

_**But if I know you**_**;**

_**I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

_**The way you**_**;**

_**Did once upon a dream**_**.**

** "Like I said before," Aurora exclaimed. "it cannot be!"**

** Brian looked at his mother, "Cannot be what?" he asked now feeling baffled.**

** "Phillip, can you come with me," Aurora requested. "I need to talk to you in private."**

** "But of course." Phillip said to Aurora.**

** Phillip followed Aurora into the throne room.**

** Back in the nursery of Ariel & Eric's ship, Eric saw the expression of worry upon Ariel's face.**

** "Ariel Darling," Eric asked. "whatever could the matter be?"**

** "It is Melody," Ariel answered Eric. "she is remembering Prince Brian."**

** "Aurora & Phillip's son?" Eric asked Ariel.**

** "That's right," Ariel answered Eric. "Melody is in love with him."**

** Eric then held onto Ariel's right hand.**

** "There is only one thing we must do!" Eric said to Ariel.**

** "What might that be?" Ariel asked Eric.**

** "We must protect Melody & Brian's romance!" Eric answered Ariel.**

** Back in the throne room of Aurora & Phillip's castle, Phillip saw the expression of worry upon Aurora's face.**

** "Aurora Dearest," Phillip asked. "whatever could the matter be?"**

** "It is Brian," Aurora answered Phillip. "he is remembering Princess Melody."**

** "Ariel & Eric's daughter?" Phillip asked Aurora.**

** "That's right," Aurora answered Phillip. "Brian is in love with her."**

** Phillip then held onto Aurora's right hand.**

** "There is only one thing we must do!" Phillip said to Aurora.**

** "What might that be?" Aurora asked Phillip.**

** "We must protect Brian & Melody's romance!" Phillip answered Aurora.**

** Unknowing to either Aurora & Phillip or Ariel & Eric, Morgana was watching the two couples through her crystal ball.**

** "How interesting! I know what I have to do," Morgana cackled evilly. "I must **_**destroy**_** that **_**precious**_** romance!"**

** A week after the second Battle of Land & Sea, Melody was outside in her parents' garden with some of her friends.**

** "So, Melody?" Princess Julie Smith of the New World, and the daughter of Pocahontas & John Smith asked.**

** "So what, Julie?" Melody answered her Native American-English friend.**

** "When is the big day?" Julie asked Melody.**

** Ariel came out into the royal garden.**

** "Do you mean Melody's thirteenth birthday?" Ariel asked Julie.**

** "Yes, Queen Ariel." Julie answered.**

** Eric came out into the garden with 1-week-old Baby Marinus in his arms.**

** "Melody's birthday is one week from this coming Saturday." Eric said.**

** A little while later, Ariel, Eric, Melody, and Marinus went down to the beach.**

** Suddenly, dark clouds surrounded the ocean's waters.**

** Everyone just gasped as Morgana appeared on the surface.**

** "Morgana!" everyone exclaimed in unison.**

** "I swore I would return one day," Morgana cackled with glee. "and I have a **_**special**_** present for your young Melody!"**

** Eric withdrew his sword, "What kind of present, Morgana?" he asked fiercely.**

** Morgana just laughed wickedly and began to recite her prophecy.**

** Morgana: **_**Listen well**_**;**

_**All of you**_**;**

_**Melody has indeed grown in grace and beauty**_**;**

_**Beloved by all who know her**_**;**

_**But before the sun sets on her thirteenth birthday**_**;**

_**Melody shall wave this white fan in front of her face**_**;**

_**And die**_**!**

** "Oh no!" Ariel exclaimed.**

** "Stand back, you idiots!" Morgana exclaimed.**

** Morgana laughed evilly and disappeared to her lair.**

** "Oh, Eric," Ariel asked worriedly. "what are we going to do?"**

** "I don't know, Ariel, I just don't know," Eric said sheathing his sword. "but we **_**absolutely**_** must protect Melody!"**

** Suddenly, King Triton & Urchin appeared on the surface in the shallows. **


	2. Urchin's Faithful Prophecy

** Urchin's Faithful Prophecy**

** "Ariel, Eric, what's the matter?" King Triton asked.**

** "It is Melody, Daddy." Ariel said to King Triton.**

** "What's wrong with my favorite niece?" Urchin asked worriedly.**

** "Yeah right, Uncle Urchin," Melody said sarcastically. "I'm your **_**only**_** niece."**

** "Anyway, Ariel," Urchin asked impatiently. "what's wrong with Melody?"**

** "Morgana showed up just before you & King Triton did... and cursed our Melody with a dark curse!" Eric exclaimed, telling Urchin the entire story in one breath.**

** "You must help us Urchin!" Ariel begged.**

** "I will do what I can, Ariel." Urchin said gently.**

** Over at the castle of Aurora & Phillip, Lily & Rose were trying on their ball gowns in their bedroom when Brian entered his sisters' bedroom singing his sweet song.**

** Brian: **_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder why each little bird has a someone**_**;**

_**To sing to**_**;**

_**Sweet things to**_**;**

_**A gay little love melody**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**If my heart keeps singing**_**;**

_**Will my song go winging**_**;**

_**To someone**_**;**

_**Who**_**'**_**ll find me**_**;**

_**And bring back a love song to me**_**.**

** Tomboy Lily was smoothing out the skirt of her blue ball gown.**

** "Dear brother, Brian," Lily asked. "why are you so melancholy?"**

** "It is her, Lily," Brian sighed. "it is my princess... she has stolen... my heart."**

** "Oh," Rose said. "Brian has it bad!"**

** Brian then began to sing his other song again.**

** Brian: **_**I know you**_**;**

_**I walked with you once upon a dream**_**;**

_**I know you**_**;**

_**The gleam in your eyes is so familiar**_**, **_**a gleam**_**;**

_**Yet I know it**_**'**_**s true**_**;**

_**That visions are seldom all they seem**_**;**

_**But if I know you**_**;**

_**I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

_**The way you did once upon a dream**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la la la la**_**;**

_**But if I know you**_**;**

_**I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

_**The way you**_**;**

_**Did once upon a dream**_**.**

** Back on the beach in Ariel & Eric's kingdom, Ariel was getting a bit on the impatient side of things with Urchin.**

** "So, Urchin," Ariel asked impatiently. "are you going to save Melody from Morgana's wrath or not?"**

** Melody began tickling Marinus underneath his chin and the baby began laughing.**

** "Ariel!" King Triton scolded sharply.**

** "Sorry, Daddy." Ariel said.**

** Melody began to sing to Marinus.**

** Melody: **_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder why each little bird has a someone**_**;**

_**To sing to**_**;**

_**Sweet things to**_**;**

_**A gay little love melody**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**If my heart keeps singing**_**;**

_**Will my song go winging**_**;**

_**To someone**_**;**

_**Who**_**'**_**ll find me**_**;**

_**And bring back a love song to me**_**.**

** Now Urchin summoned his staff and prepared to cast his counterspell to save Melody's life.**

** Urchin: **_**Should the cursed fan**_**;**

_** Cast its wicked spell**_**;**

_**A happy ending**_**;**

_**I foretell**_**;**

_**For true love's kiss**_**;**

_**Shall break the spell**_**.**

** A dark skinned mermaid & her octopus friend came up to the sueface, the mermaid waved to Ariel with her right hand.**

** "Hi, Ariel!" the octopus said, translating the mermaid's hand signs.**

** "Greetings, Ollie, hi, Gabriella!" Ariel exclaimed now feeling excited.**

** Urchin just took one look at Gabriella, "Wow!" he sighed.**

** "Whoa, Mom," Melody asked. "what's the matter with Uncle Urchin?"**

** "Your uncle Urchin is," Ariel explained to Melody. "in love with Gabriella."**

** "Are you sure?" Melody asked Ariel.**

** "Quite sure, Melody." Ariel answered.**

** Over at Cinderella & Henry's castle, Anastasia stopped by the kitchen where Prudence was ordering Drizella & Lady Tremaine to scrub the castle's kitchen floor, Anastasia had her twin nieces, Cindy & Henrietta with her.**

** "Why are you here, Miss Anastasia? You should be resting due to the fact that your first child is on his or her way," Prudence scolded. "and you, Princesses Cindy & Henrietta, you have got to get back to your fitting, Cousin Melody's birthday ball is one week from this coming Saturday!"**

** Anastasia & her husband, Maxwell had been married for a month, but Anastasia was now pregnant with Maxwell's child.**

** The 12-year-old twins led their aunt back to her bedroom to rest while they were to be fitted for their new ball gowns for Melody's birthday ball.**

** Back at Aurora & Phillip's castle, Brian was being fitted for his own new ball outfit for Melody's thirteenth birthday ball.**

** "I **_**cannot**_** wait to dance with my beloved princess... whoever she may be." Brian said.**

** Phillip came into the sewing room.**

** "Brian?" Phillip asked his one & only son.**

** "Yes, Father," Brian answered. "what is it?"**

** "I want you to know the name of your betrothed princess." Phillip said to Brian.**

** "Really, Father," Brian asked. "what **_**is**_** her name?"**

** "Her name is," Phillip answered Brian. "Princess Melody."**

** "Melody, what a wonderful name for such a wonderful princess." Brian sighed.**

** "I am going to leave you alone now, Brian." Phillip said.**

** Once Brian was alone, he had begun to sing to himself.**

** Brian: **_**I**_**'**_**ve heard angels sing**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve seen everything**_**;**

_**When I heard your name**_**;**

_**That enchanting name**_**;**

_**Made my heart take flight**_**;**

_**My heart longed to dance**_**;**

_**Longed to dance all night**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve heard angels sing**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve seen everything**_**;**

_**When I heard your name**_**.**

** Back in Eric & Ariel's castle that night, Melody was singing in her bedroom as she was preparing for bed.**

** Melody: **_**I know you**_**;**

_**I walked with you once upon a dream**_**;**

_**I know you**_**;**

_**The gleam in your eyes is so familiar**_**, **_**a gleam**_**;**

_**Yet I know it**_**'**_**s true**_**;**

_**That visions are seldom all they seem**_**;**

_**But if I know you**_**;**

_**I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

_**The way you did once upon a dream**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la la la la**_**;**

_**But if I know you**_**;**

_**I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

_**The way you**_**;**

_**Did once upon a dream**_**.**

** Ariel heard the sound of her daughter's singing.**

** Ariel knocked on Melody's door.**

** "Come in!" Melody called.**

** Ariel came into Melody's bedroom.**

** "Melody?" Ariel asked her one & only daughter.**

** "Yes, Mother," Melody answered. "what is it?"**

** "I want you to know the name of your betrothed prince." Ariel said to Melody.**

** "Really, Mother," Melody asked. "what **_**is**_** his name?"**

** "His name is," Ariel answered Melody. "Prince Brian."**

** "Brian, what a wonderful name for such a wonderful prince." Melody sighed.**

** "I am going to leave you alone now, Melody." Ariel said.**

** Once Melody was alone, she had begun to sing to herself.**

** Melody: **_**I**_**'**_**ve heard angels sing**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve seen everything**_**;**

_**When I heard your name**_**;**

_**That enchanting name**_**;**

_**Made my heart take flight**_**;**

_**My heart longed to dance**_**;**

_**Longed to dance all night**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve heard angels sing**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve seen everything**_**;**

_**When I heard your name**_**.**

** At last, Melody's thirteenth birthday had arrived.**

** Melody was standing in the ballroom in her yellow & white ball gown waiting for her dream prince to arrive, and she was **_**extremely**_** timid.**


	3. Morgana's Dark Prophecy Recognized

** Morgana's Dark Prophecy Recognized**

** While Melody waited for her dream prince to come & sweep her off her feet, she began to sing a pretty little song.**

** Melody: **_**I**_**'**_**ve heard angels sing**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve seen everything**_**;**

_**When I heard your name**_**;**

_**That enchanting name**_**;**

_**Made my heart take flight**_**;**

_**My heart longed to dance**_**;**

_**Longed to dance all night**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve heard angels sing**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve seen everything**_**;**

_**When I heard your name**_**.**

** Princess Catherine, the daughter of of Queen Snow White & King Ferdinand heard Melody's song.**

** "Wow," Catherine said. "that was a beautiful song!"**

** "Thank you... uh?" Melody asked Catherine.**

** "My name is Catherine," Catherine said to Melody. "I am the only child of Snow White & Ferdinand."**

** "Hi, Catherine," Melody said. "my name is Melody, it is nice to meet you."**

** "So, Melody," Catherine asked. "can you teach your sweet song to me?"**

** Melody just then cleared her throat and began to sing her song, this time, she sang it **_**for**_** Catherine.**

** Melody: **_**I**_**'**_**ve heard angels sing**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve seen everything**_**;**

_**When I heard your name**_**;**

_**That enchanting name**_**;**

_**Made my heart take flight**_**;**

_**My heart longed to dance**_**;**

_**Longed to dance all night**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve heard angels sing**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve seen everything**_**;**

_**When I heard your name**_**.**

** Under the sea, Morgana kept watch over Melody.**

** "Now my sweet Melody," Morgana cackled with glee. "I shall **_**soon**_** have you within my clutches!"**

** Morgana gave Undertow the cursed white fan.**

** "What are my orders?" Undertow asked Morgana.**

** "Your orders," Morgana said to Undertow. "are to place **_**this**_** fan in the castle of Ariel & Eric, in a place where Triton's **_**precious**_** granddaughter will find it!"**

** Undertow just laughed.**

** "Make me human," Undertow said to Morgana. "I shall do your bidding."**

** Morgana then used some of Ursula's forbidden magic to transform Undertow into a human man.**

** Back at Ariel & Eric's castle, Melody could hear a male's voice singing.**

** Mysterious male voice: **_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder why each little bird has a someone**_**;**

_**To sing to**_**;**

_**Sweet things to**_**;**

_**A gay little love melody**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**If my heart keeps singing**_**;**

_**Will my song go winging**_**;**

_**To someone**_**;**

_**Who**_**'**_**ll find me**_**;**

_**And bring back a love song to me**_**.**

** "Who... are you?" Melody asked the owner of the mysterious male voice.**

** But the mystery teen began to sing to Melody once again.**

** Mysterious male voice: **_**I know you**_**;**

_**I walked with you once upon a dream**_**;**

_**I know you**_**;**

_**The gleam in your eyes is so familiar**_**, **_**a gleam**_**;**

_**Yet I know it**_**'**_**s true**_**;**

_**That visions are seldom all they seem**_**;**

_**But if I know you**_**;**

_**I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

_**The way you did once upon a dream**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la la la la**_**;**

_**But if I know you**_**;**

_**I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

_**The way you**_**;**

_**Did once upon a dream**_**.**

** "Once again," Melody asked the mysterious voice's owner impatiently. "who are you?"**

** The owner of the mysterious voice began to sing a **_**very special**_** song to Melody this time around.**

** Mysterious male voice: **_**I**_**'**_**ve heard angels sing**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve seen everything**_**;**

_**When I heard your name**_**;**

_**That enchanting name**_**;**

_**Made my heart take flight**_**;**

_**My heart longed to dance**_**;**

_**Longed to dance all night**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve heard angels sing**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve seen everything**_**;**

_**When I heard your name**_**.**

** Now, Melody knew who it was who was singing to her.**

** "Brian?" Melody asked.**

** "Hello, Melody." Brian said.**

** What Melody didn't even realize was, this wasn't even the **_**real**_** Brian, but was in fact Undertow in disguise.**

** Now Melody & Brian sang with the royal court.**

** Melody: **_**I know you**_**;**

_**I walked with you once upon a dream**_**;**

_**I know you**_**;**

_**The gleam in your eyes is so familiar**_**, **_**a gleam**_**;**

_**Yet I know it**_**'**_**s true**_**;**

_**That visions are seldom all they seem**_**;**

_**But if I know you**_**;**

_**I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

_**The way you did once upon a dream**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la la la la**_**;**

_**But if I know you**_**;**

_**I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

_**The way you**_**;**

** Brian: **_**Did once upon a dream**_**.**

_**I know you**_**;**

_**I walked with you once upon a dream**_**;**

_**I know you**_**;**

_**The gleam in your eyes is so familiar**_**, **_**a gleam**_**;**

** Royal court: **_**And I know it's true**_**;**

_**That visions are seldom all they seem**_**;**

_**But if I know you**_**;**

_**I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

_**The way you**_**;**

_**Did once upon a dream**_**.**

** Lilac & Cassim came over to Melody who was waltzing with Brian, Lilac & Cassim were closely followed by Lily & Rose.**

** Lily, the **_**most**_** intuitive of Aurora & Phillip's two daughters could detect that there was **_**something**_** wrong.**

** Melody & Brian now sang their special song together.**

** Melody & Brian: **_**I**_**'**_**ve heard angels sing**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve seen everything**_**;**

_**When I heard your name**_**;**

_**That enchanting name**_**;**

_**Made my heart take flight**_**;**

_**My heart longed to dance**_**;**

_**Longed to dance all night**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve heard angels sing**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve seen everything**_**;**

_**When I heard your name**_**.**

** "Now hold on!" Lily exclaimed.**

** Rose looked at Lily, "What's wrong?" she asked.**

** "Rosie, don't you get it," Lily exclaimed. "that is **_**not**_** our brother!"**

** "Are you sure, Lily?" Rose asked.**

** "I'm double certain, Rose." Lily answered urgently.**

** The two girls saw Melody & Brian stop waltzing and they heard them beginning to sing their song again.**

** Melody & Brian: **_**I**_**'**_**ve heard angels sing**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve seen everything**_**;**

_**When I heard your name**_**;**

_**That enchanting name**_**;**

_**Made my heart take flight**_**;**

_**My heart longed to dance**_**;**

_**Longed to dance all night**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve heard angels sing**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve seen everything**_**;**

_**When I heard your name**_**.**

** Ariel was talking with Aurora & Snow White when Lily & Rose ran up to the three queens.**

** "Mother," Lily panted all out of breath. "Mother!"**

** Aurora turned around, "What's the matter, Lily?" she asked.**

** "It is Melody, Mother!" Lily answered.**

** "Melody?" Ariel asked Lily.**

** "That's right," Rose answered Ariel for Lily. "Lily says that Melody is... in trouble!"**

** Aurora & Snow White looked shocked.**

** "Where are Melody & Brian?" Snow White asked out of worry.**

** "They are at the snack table," Lily answered Snow White frantically. "they are taking a break from their waltz, I even saw Brian handing a white fan to Melody!"**

** Ariel thought for a moment before she realized something.**

** "Oh no," Ariel called out fearfully. "Morgana's evil prophecy!"**


	4. Urchin's Spell King Triton's Worries

** Urchin's Spell King Triton's Worries**

** Back in Atlantica, Urchin was preparing a spell that he felt would help Gabriella with her deafness & mutism problems when Adella came into his room.**

** Urchin could tell that Adella was waiting to tell him sometthing.**

** "What do you want, Dell?" Urchin asked.**

** "Father would like to see you now." Adella said to Urchin.**

** "Just where would Dad like to see me?" Urchin asked Adella.**

** "Father would like to see you in his throne room." Adella answered Urchin.**

** While Urchin was swimming to the king's throne room, he began to remember his own spell that he had placed upon his one & only niece, Melody.**

** Within his memory, King Triton & Urchin appeared on the surface in the shallows.**

** "Ariel, Eric, what's the matter?" King Triton asked.**

** "It is Melody, Daddy." Ariel said to King Triton.**

** "What's wrong with my favorite niece?" Urchin asked worriedly.**

** "Yeah right, Uncle Urchin," Melody said sarcastically. "I'm your **_**only**_** niece."**

** "Anyway, Ariel," Urchin asked impatiently. "what's wrong with Melody?"**

** "Morgana showed up just before you & King Triton did... and cursed our Melody with a dark curse!" Eric exclaimed, telling Urchin the entire story in one breath.**

** "You must help us Urchin!" Ariel begged.**

** "I will do what I can, Ariel." Urchin said gently.**

** "So, Urchin," Ariel asked impatiently. "are you going to save Melody from Morgana's wrath or not?"**

** Melody began tickling Marinus underneath his chin and the baby began laughing.**

** "Ariel!" King Triton scolded sharply.**

** "Sorry, Daddy." Ariel said.**

** Melody began to sing to Marinus.**

** Melody: **_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder why each little bird has a someone**_**;**

_**To sing to**_**;**

_**Sweet things to**_**;**

_**A gay little love melody**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**If my heart keeps singing**_**;**

_**Will my song go winging**_**;**

_**To someone**_**;**

_**Who**_**'**_**ll find me**_**;**

_**And bring back a love song to me**_**.**

** Now Urchin summoned his staff and prepared to cast his counterspell to save Melody's life.**

** Urchin: **_**Should the cursed fan**_**;**

_** Cast its wicked spell**_**;**

_**A happy ending**_**;**

_**I foretell**_**;**

_**For true love's kiss**_**;**

_**Shall break the spell**_**.**

** A dark skinned mermaid & her octopus friend came up to the sueface, the mermaid waved to Ariel with her right hand.**

** "Hi, Ariel!" the octopus said, translating the mermaid's hand signs.**

** "Greetings, Ollie, hi, Gabriella!" Ariel exclaimed now feeling excited.**

** Urchin just took one look at Gabriella, "Wow!" he sighed.**

** "Whoa, Mom," Melody asked. "what's the matter with Uncle Urchin?"**

** "Your uncle Urchin is," Ariel explained to Melody. "in love with Gabriella."**

** "Are you sure?" Melody asked Ariel.**

** "Quite sure, Melody." Ariel answered.**

** Urchin came out of his memory just in time to see what King Triton needed.**

** "You requested to see me, Father?" Urchin asked.**

** "Yes, Son, I did." King Triton said to Urchin.**

** "What did you want to see me about?" Urchin asked King Triton seriously.**

** King Triton rose from his throne and swam over to a baby picture of Melody.**

** "I am worried." the sea king said to Urchin.**

** "Why are you so worried?" Urchin asked King Triton.**

** "Are you sure your spell upon Melody will offer her protection?" **

** "Quite sure, Father." Urchin answered King Triton.**

** "Good," King Triton said. "I am counting on you, Urchin."**

** Back at Ariel & Eric's castle at Melody's birthday ball, Aurora, Ariel, & Snow White were following Lily, Rose, and Catherine to Melody & Brian's location.**

** Melody was acting as if she was within a trance.**

** "No," Ariel called out. "Melody!"**

** While racing to Melody, Ariel began to have a memory.**

** Within her memory, it was a week after the second Battle of Land & Sea, Melody was outside in her parents' garden with some of her friends.**

** "So, Melody?" Princess Julie Smith of the New World, and the daughter of Pocahontas & John Smith asked.**

** "So what, Julie?" Melody answered her Native American-English friend.**

** "When is the big day?" Julie asked Melody.**

** Ariel came out into the royal garden.**

** "Do you mean Melody's thirteenth birthday?" Ariel asked Julie.**

** "Yes, Queen Ariel." Julie answered.**

** Eric came out into the garden with 1-week-old Baby Marinus in his arms.**

** "Melody's birthday is one week from this coming Saturday." Eric said.**

** A little while later, Ariel, Eric, Melody, and Marinus went down to the beach.**

** Suddenly, dark clouds surrounded the ocean's waters.**

** Everyone just gasped as Morgana appeared on the surface.**

** "Morgana!" everyone exclaimed in unison.**

** "I swore I would return one day," Morgana cackled with glee. "and I have a **_**special**_** present for your young Melody!"**

** Eric withdrew his sword, "What kind of present, Morgana?" he asked fiercely.**

** Morgana just laughed wickedly and began to recite her prophecy.**

** Morgana: **_**Listen well**_**;**

_**All of you**_**;**

_**Melody has indeed grown in grace and beauty**_**;**

_**Beloved by all who know her**_**;**

_**But before the sun sets on her thirteenth birthday**_**;**

_**Melody shall wave this white fan in front of her face**_**;**

_**And die**_**!**

** "Oh no!" Ariel exclaimed.**

** "Stand back, you idiots!" Morgana exclaimed.**

** Morgana laughed evilly and disappeared to her lair.**

** "Oh, Eric," Ariel asked worriedly. "what are we going to do?"**

** "I don't know, Ariel, I just don't know," Eric said sheathing his sword. "but we **_**absolutely**_** must protect Melody!"**

** Suddenly, King Triton & Urchin appeared on the surface in the shallows. **

** "Ariel, Eric, what's the matter?" King Triton asked.**

** "It is Melody, Daddy." Ariel said to King Triton.**

** "What's wrong with my favorite niece?" Urchin asked worriedly.**

** "Yeah right, Uncle Urchin," Melody said sarcastically. "I'm your **_**only**_** niece."**

** "Anyway, Ariel," Urchin asked impatiently. "what's wrong with Melody?"**

** "Morgana showed up just before you & King Triton did... and cursed our Melody with a dark curse!" Eric exclaimed, telling Urchin the entire story in one breath.**

** "You must help us Urchin!" Ariel begged.**

** "I will do what I can, Ariel." Urchin said gently.**

** "So, Urchin," Ariel asked impatiently. "are you going to save Melody from Morgana's wrath or not?"**

** Melody began tickling Marinus underneath his chin and the baby began laughing.**

** "Ariel!" King Triton scolded sharply.**

** "Sorry, Daddy." Ariel said.**

** Melody began to sing to Marinus.**

** Melody: **_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder why each little bird has a someone**_**;**

_**To sing to**_**;**

_**Sweet things to**_**;**

_**A gay little love melody**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**If my heart keeps singing**_**;**

_**Will my song go winging**_**;**

_**To someone**_**;**

_**Who**_**'**_**ll find me**_**;**

_**And bring back a love song to me**_**.**

** Now Urchin summoned his staff and prepared to cast his counterspell to save Melody's life.**

** Urchin: **_**Should the cursed fan**_**;**

_** Cast its wicked spell**_**;**

_**A happy ending**_**;**

_**I foretell**_**;**

_**For true love's kiss**_**;**

_**Shall break the spell**_**.**

** A dark skinned mermaid & her octopus friend came up to the sueface, the mermaid waved to Ariel with her right hand.**

** "Hi, Ariel!" the octopus said, translating the mermaid's hand signs.**

** "Greetings, Ollie, hi, Gabriella!" Ariel exclaimed now feeling excited.**

** Urchin just took one look at Gabriella, "Wow!" he sighed.**

** "Whoa, Mom," Melody asked. "what's the matter with Uncle Urchin?"**

** "Your uncle Urchin is," Ariel explained to Melody. "in love with Gabriella."**

** "Are you sure?" Melody asked Ariel.**

** "Quite sure, Melody." Ariel answered.**

** Melody was singing in her bedroom as she was preparing for bed.**

** Melody: **_**I know you**_**;**

_**I walked with you once upon a dream**_**;**

_**I know you**_**;**

_**The gleam in your eyes is so familiar**_**, **_**a gleam**_**;**

_**Yet I know it**_**'**_**s true**_**;**

_**That visions are seldom all they seem**_**;**

_**But if I know you**_**;**

_**I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

_**The way you did once upon a dream**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la la la la**_**;**

_**But if I know you**_**;**

_**I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

_**The way you**_**;**

_**Did once upon a dream**_**.**

** Ariel heard the sound of her daughter's singing.**

** Ariel knocked on Melody's door.**

** "Come in!" Melody called.**

** Ariel came into Melody's bedroom.**

** "Melody?" Ariel asked her one & only daughter.**

** "Yes, Mother," Melody answered. "what is it?"**

** "I want you to know the name of your betrothed prince." Ariel said to Melody.**

** "Really, Mother," Melody asked. "what **_**is**_** his name?"**

** "His name is," Ariel answered Melody. "Prince Brian."**

** "Brian, what a wonderful name for such a wonderful prince." Melody sighed.**

** "I am going to leave you alone now, Melody." Ariel said.**

** Once Melody was alone, she had begun to sing to herself.**

** Melody: **_**I**_**'**_**ve heard angels sing**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve seen everything**_**;**

_**When I heard your name**_**;**

_**That enchanting name**_**;**

_**Made my heart take flight**_**;**

_**My heart longed to dance**_**;**

_**Longed to dance all night**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve heard angels sing**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve seen everything**_**;**

_**When I heard your name**_**.**

** Ariel came out of her memory just in the nick of time to see Aurora's fairy godmothers, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather appearing.**

** "Aunt Flora," Aurora asked "where are you & Aunts Fauna & Merryweather going?"**

** "We will go ahead of you and try to stop Melody from waving that cursed fan!" Flora answered Aurora.**

** "Good thinking!" Ariel said to Flora.**

** The three good fairies flew ahead of Aurora, Ariel, Snow White, Lily, Rose, and Catherine.**

** By the time Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather got to Melody, the white fan was left upon the ballroom floor and Melody was lying flat on her stomach nearest the white fan, far away in a serene slumber.**


	5. Moonlight Meeting

** Moonlight Meeting**

** "You poor simple fools, thinking you could defeat Morgana, the mistress of all evil," Brian laughed. "well, here's your precious princess!"**

** Brian transformed into Undertow and jumped out the window and straight into the ocean's depths.**

** Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather stayed by Melody's side.**

** "Melody!" Flora exclaimed.**

** "Melody," Fauna said now sobbing hard. "poor, sweet, Melody."**

** Merryweather looked at Flora & Fauna.**

** "Poor Queen Ariel & King Eric," Merryweather sobbed bitterly. "they are going to be so unhappy when they find Melody."**

** Catherine, Lily, and Rose ran up to Melody, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather's location.**

** "Mother, Aunt Aurora, Aunt Ariel," Catherine called out. "come here! Quickly!"**

** All the kings & queens were **_**really**_** close, so close in fact, that their children even called the ones they were **_**not**_** related to by "Aunt" and "Uncle".**

** Snow White, Ariel, and Aurora also ran up to Melody, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather's location.**

** "Melody!" Ariel exclaimed worriedly.**

** Flora now picked up the now 13-year-old sleeping princess and handed her off to Ariel.**

** "I am so sorry, Queen Ariel of the Land and Sea." Flora said sighing sadly.**

** "It is quite all right, Flora." Ariel said gently taking Melody from Aurora's red wearing fairy godmother's arms.**

** "What do you want us to do, Queen Ariel?" Merryweather asked.**

** "The sun has set, please go talk to Urchin," Ariel requested to Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. "while I tuck Melody into her bed."**

** "Yes, your highness." Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather said to Ariel in unison.**

** Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather flew outside of Ariel & Eric's castle and headed straight to the beach.**

** A little while later on, Eric met Ariel in Melody's bedroom where Ariel was tucking Melody in.**

** Eric handed Marinus off to his wife.**

** "The prophecy came true, huh?" Eric asked Ariel.**

** "I'm afraid it did." Ariel answered Eric taking a long glance at Melody.**

** Grimsby, Carlotta, and Louis appeared in the doorway to Melody's bedroom.**

** Over in Morgana's lair, Morgana had the **_**real**_** Brian trapped in her clutches, he was bound and gagged.**

** "Oh, this is delicious! I have your true love, Melody!" Morgana laughed wickedly.**

** "YOU WILL **_**NEVER**_** GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Brian yelled furiously at Morgana in a muffled voice.**

** Back on the beach in Ariel & Eric's kingdom, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather met up with Urchin near the light of the crescent moon.**

** "Greetings young merman," Flora said. "you must be Urchin."**

** "That's me," Urchin said to Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. "so who are you?"**

** "My name is Flora." Flora answered Urchin.**

** "I'm Fauna." Fauna said to Urchin.**

** "And my name is Merryweather." Merryweather said to Urchin.**

** "Nice to meet you all." Urchin said to Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather.**

** "So, Urchin," Fauna asked. "what are we going to do about Melody?"**

** "We will put the entire Kingdoms of the Land and Sea and Atlantica to sleep except for your allies and my adoptive family," Urchin said to the three good fairies. "that is, until Melody awakens."**

** Urchin & the fairies got set to work, and as they worked, they sang serenely.**

** Urchin, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather: **_**Sleeping Melody fair**_**;**

_**Black of midnight in your hair**_**;**

_**Lips that shame the red**_**, **_**red rose**_**;**

_**Dreaming of true love in slumber repose**_**;**

_**One day he will come**_**;**

_**Riding over the dawn**_**;**

_**When you awaken to love's first kiss**_**;**

_**Till then**_**;**

_**Sleeping Melody**_**;**

_**Sleep on**_**;**

_**One day you**_**'**_**ll awaken to love**_**'**_**s first kiss**_**;**

_**Till then**_**;**

_**Sleeping Melody**_**;**

_**Sleep on**_**.**

** Once the last person in China was fast asleep, not counting the families of Li Shang, Prince Yao, Prince Chen Po, and Emperor Ling, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather flew back to Ariel & Eric's kingdom to meet up with Urchin once again.**

** "So, Urchin, is everyone in Atlantica asleep?" Fauna asked.**

** "Yes, everyone but my family is asleep." Urchin answered Fauna.**

** Aurora & Phillip came out to the beach.**

** "Poor Melody." Aurora said now sighing sadly.**

** "Agreed, Aurora," Phillip said also sighing sadly. "poor, poor Melody."**

** Back in Melody's bedroom, Ariel & Eric stood by their daughter's bed as she slept.**

** Melody then began to sing a song that neither Ariel nor Eric had **_**ever**_** heard her sing before.**

** Melody: **_**Oh the waves roll low**_**;**

_**And the waves roll high**_**;**

_**And so it goes**_**;**

_**Under a bright blue endless sky**_**;**

_**Waves try to measure**_**;**

_**Days that we treasure**_**;**

_**Wave hello**_**;**

_**And wave goodbye**_**.**

** Ariel was amazed by the song, "I don't believe this!" she exclaimed.**

** "What is it, Ariel Honey?" Eric asked.**

** Melody began to sing the song once again.**

** Melody: **_**Oh the waves roll low**_**;**

_**And the waves roll high**_**;**

_**And so it goes**_**;**

_**Under a bright blue endless sky**_**;**

_**Waves try to measure**_**;**

_**Days that we treasure**_**;**

_**Wave hello**_**;**

_**And wave goodbye**_**.**

** "How does Melody **_**know**_** that song?" Ariel asked Eric.**

** "I don't know, Ariel," Eric answered. "I just don't have the answer for you right now."**

** Belle & Adam entered Melody's bedroom.**

** "Ariel, Eric," Belle said. "Adam & I are going **_**straight**_** to China to visit with Li Mulan & Shang for a while."**

** "How long of a while will you be gone?" Eric asked Belle.**

** "Two weeks at the most." Adam answered Eric just before Belle even got the chance to answer.**

** Melody began to sing the song once again.**

** Melody: **_**Oh the waves roll low**_**;**

_**And the waves roll high**_**;**

_**And so it goes**_**;**

_**Under a bright blue endless sky**_**;**

_**Waves try to measure**_**;**

_**Days that we treasure**_**;**

_**Wave hello**_**;**

_**And wave goodbye**_**.**

** The very next day in China, Ai Ju & her friends were hanging out in her parents' garden, Ai Ju was also waiting for her younger brother, Ping to come outside.**

** "Ping," Ai Ju asked impatiently. "what is taking you so long?"**

** Cindy & Henrietta as well as Cassim & Lilac, and Beatrice were all playing in the Li family's garden too, Cindy & Henrietta even brought their family dog, Bruno with them.**

** "Don't worry, Ai Ju," Cassim said gently. "I am quite positive that Ping is just fine."**

** Ai Ju just gave the Agrabanian Prince a dirty look.**

** "DO NOT **_**EVEN**_** PUSH ME!" Ai Ju said to Cassim furiously.**

** Back in Ariel & Eric's castle, Melody began to sing the song again.**

** Melody: **_**Oh the waves roll low**_**;**

_**And the waves roll high**_**;**

_**And so it goes**_**;**

_**Under a bright blue endless sky**_**;**

_**Waves try to measure**_**;**

_**Days that we treasure**_**;**

_**Wave hello**_**;**

_**And wave goodbye**_**.**


	6. Plan Of Attack

** Plan Of Attack**

** Previously on The Little Mermaid:**

** "You poor simple fools, thinking you could defeat Morgana, the mistress of all evil," Brian laughed. "well, here's your precious princess!"**

** Brian transformed into Undertow and jumped out the window and straight into the ocean's depths.**

** Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather stayed by Melody's side.**

** "Melody!" Flora exclaimed.**

** "Melody," Fauna said now sobbing hard. "poor, sweet, Melody."**

** Merryweather looked at Flora & Fauna.**

** "Poor Queen Ariel & King Eric," Merryweather sobbed bitterly. "they are going to be so unhappy when they find Melody."**

** Catherine, Lily, and Rose ran up to Melody, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather's location.**

** "Mother, Aunt Aurora, Aunt Ariel," Catherine called out. "come here! Quickly!"**

** All the kings & queens were **_**really**_** close, so close in fact, that their children even called the ones they were **_**not**_** related to by "Aunt" and "Uncle".**

** Snow White, Ariel, and Aurora also ran up to Melody, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather's location.**

** "Melody!" Ariel exclaimed worriedly.**

** Flora now picked up the now 13-year-old sleeping princess and handed her off to Ariel.**

** "I am so sorry, Queen Ariel of the Land and Sea." Flora said sighing sadly.**

** "It is quite all right, Flora." Ariel said gently taking Melody from Aurora's red wearing fairy godmother's arms.**

** "What do you want us to do, Queen Ariel?" Merryweather asked.**

** "The sun has set, please go talk to Urchin," Ariel requested to Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. "while I tuck Melody into her bed."**

** "Yes, your highness." Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather said to Ariel in unison.**

** Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather flew outside of Ariel & Eric's castle and headed straight to the beach.**

** A little while later on, Eric met Ariel in Melody's bedroom where Ariel was tucking Melody in.**

** Eric handed Marinus off to his wife.**

** "The prophecy came true, huh?" Eric asked Ariel.**

** "I'm afraid it did." Ariel answered Eric taking a long glance at Melody.**

** Grimsby, Carlotta, and Louis appeared in the doorway to Melody's bedroom.**

** Over in Morgana's lair, Morgana had the **_**real**_** Brian trapped in her clutches, he was bound and gagged.**

** "Oh, this is delicious! I have your true love, Melody!" Morgana laughed wickedly.**

** "YOU WILL **_**NEVER**_** GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Brian yelled furiously at Morgana in a muffled voice.**

** Back on the beach in Ariel & Eric's kingdom, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather met up with Urchin near the light of the crescent moon.**

** "Greetings young merman," Flora said. "you must be Urchin."**

** "That's me," Urchin said to Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. "so who are you?"**

** "My name is Flora." Flora answered Urchin.**

** "I'm Fauna." Fauna said to Urchin.**

** "And my name is Merryweather." Merryweather said to Urchin.**

** "Nice to meet you all." Urchin said to Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather.**

** "So, Urchin," Fauna asked. "what are we going to do about Melody?"**

** "We will put the entire Kingdoms of the Land and Sea and Atlantica to sleep except for your allies and my adoptive family," Urchin said to the three good fairies. "that is, until Melody awakens."**

** Urchin & the fairies got set to work, and as they worked, they sang serenely.**

** Urchin, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather: **_**Sleeping Melody fair**_**;**

_**Black of midnight in your hair**_**;**

_**Lips that shame the red**_**, **_**red rose**_**;**

_**Dreaming of true love in slumber repose**_**;**

_**One day he will come**_**;**

_**Riding over the dawn**_**;**

_**When you awaken to love's first kiss**_**;**

_**Till then**_**;**

_**Sleeping Melody**_**;**

_**Sleep on**_**;**

_**One day you**_**'**_**ll awaken to love**_**'**_**s first kiss**_**;**

_**Till then**_**;**

_**Sleeping Melody**_**;**

_**Sleep on**_**.**

** Once the last person in China was fast asleep, not counting the families of Li Shang, Prince Yao, Prince Chen Po, and Emperor Ling, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather flew back to Ariel & Eric's kingdom to meet up with Urchin once again.**

** "So, Urchin, is everyone in Atlantica asleep?" Fauna asked.**

** "Yes, everyone but my family is asleep." Urchin answered Fauna.**

** Aurora & Phillip came out to the beach.**

** "Poor Melody." Aurora said now sighing sadly.**

** "Agreed, Aurora," Phillip said also sighing sadly. "poor, poor Melody."**

** Back in Melody's bedroom, Ariel & Eric stood by their daughter's bed as she slept.**

** Melody then began to sing a song that neither Ariel nor Eric had **_**ever**_** heard her sing before.**

** Melody: **_**Oh the waves roll low**_**;**

_**And the waves roll high**_**;**

_**And so it goes**_**;**

_**Under a bright blue endless sky**_**;**

_**Waves try to measure**_**;**

_**Days that we treasure**_**;**

_**Wave hello**_**;**

_**And wave goodbye**_**.**

** Ariel was amazed by the song, "I don't believe this!" she exclaimed.**

** "What is it, Ariel Honey?" Eric asked.**

** Melody began to sing the song once again.**

** Melody: **_**Oh the waves roll low**_**;**

_**And the waves roll high**_**;**

_**And so it goes**_**;**

_**Under a bright blue endless sky**_**;**

_**Waves try to measure**_**;**

_**Days that we treasure**_**;**

_**Wave hello**_**;**

_**And wave goodbye**_**.**

** "How does Melody **_**know**_** that song?" Ariel asked Eric.**

** "I don't know, Ariel," Eric answered. "I just don't have the answer for you right now."**

** Belle & Adam entered Melody's bedroom.**

** "Ariel, Eric," Belle said. "Adam & I are going **_**straight**_** to China to visit with Li Mulan & Shang for a while."**

** "How long of a while will you be gone?" Eric asked Belle.**

** "Two weeks at the most." Adam answered Eric just before Belle even got the chance to answer.**

** Melody began to sing the song once again.**

** Melody: **_**Oh the waves roll low**_**;**

_**And the waves roll high**_**;**

_**And so it goes**_**;**

_**Under a bright blue endless sky**_**;**

_**Waves try to measure**_**;**

_**Days that we treasure**_**;**

_**Wave hello**_**;**

_**And wave goodbye**_**.**

** The very next day in China, Ai Ju & her friends were hanging out in her parents' garden, Ai Ju was also waiting for her younger brother, Ping to come outside.**

** "Ping," Ai Ju asked impatiently. "what is taking you so long?"**

** Cindy & Henrietta as well as Cassim & Lilac, and Beatrice were all playing in the Li family's garden too, Cindy & Henrietta even brought their family dog, Bruno with them.**

** "Don't worry, Ai Ju," Cassim said gently. "I am quite positive that Ping is just fine."**

** Ai Ju just gave the Agrabanian Prince a dirty look.**

** "DO NOT **_**EVEN**_** PUSH ME!" Ai Ju said to Cassim furiously.**

** Back in Ariel & Eric's castle, Melody began to sing the song again.**

** Melody: **_**Oh the waves roll low**_**;**

_**And the waves roll high**_**;**

_**And so it goes**_**;**

_**Under a bright blue endless sky**_**;**

_**Waves try to measure**_**;**

_**Days that we treasure**_**;**

_**Wave hello**_**;**

_**And wave goodbye**_**.**

** Ariel just looked at Eric, "What are we going to do?" she asked him worriedly.**

** "I don't know, Ariel, I just don't know." Eric said just as worriedly.**

** Back in China, Beatrice was being jumped on by Bruno.**

** "Cindy, Henrietta," Beatrice shouted. "**_**please**_** call off your dog!"**

** "Bruno!" Cindy scolded.**

** Bruno got off of Beatrice and ran straight to Cindy.**

** Li Ping **_**finally**_** came outside into the garden, the 7-year-old had something to tell his sister.**

** Ai Ju was 14-years-old, her birthday was before Melody's.**

** "Hey, Ai Ju!" Ping called.**

** "Well," Ai Ju scolded Ping. "it's about time you showed up, Little Brother!"**

** "Now is **_**not**_** the time for one of your lectures, Ai Ju." Ping said.**

** "What do you want, Ping?" Henrietta asked irritably.**

** "Mother & Father request Ai Ju's & my presence inside." Ping answered Henrietta.**

** "Why would Mother & Father wish to see us anyway?" Ai Ju asked Ping.**

** "We need to discuss our plan of attack." Ping answered Ai Ju.**


	7. Poor Melody

** Poor Melody**

** "Okay, Ping," Ai Ju said. "I'm on my way."**

** Ai Ju & Ping went straight into their house.**

** Back in Morgana's lair, Undertow was keeping a **_**very**_** close eye on Brian for Morgana.**

** "You will **_**not**_** be getting away with this as long as I'm alive!" Brian shouted in a muffled voice.**

** "We **_**already**_** have," Undertow said to Brian laughing in his face. "and **_**you**_** can do **_**nothing**_** about it!"**

** Undertow swam away from Brian.**

** Back at Ariel & Eric's castle, Aurora & Phillip came into Ariel & Eric's throne room.**

** "Ariel, are you okay?" Aurora asked.**

** "I am just so worried about Melody." Ariel answered Aurora.**

** Phillip had taken Marinus from his baby swing and was holding him in his arms.**

** "Poor Melody." Phillip sighed sadly.**

** Lily & Rose came into the throne room.**

** "Poor Brian too, Father." Rose said to Phillip worriedly.**

** Back in Atlantica, King Triton was in his own throne room with Sebastian by his side.**

** "Your highness, please don't worry," Sebastian told King Triton gently. "I am quite positive that Melody will be all right."**

** "I know that, Sebastian," King Triton said with a somber sounding sigh in his voice. "but I'm **_**still**_** worried."**

** "I understand, your majesty." Sebastian said to King Triton.**

** Suddenly, Adella & Joseph swam into the throne room.**

** "Daddy, Kraken & I have a **_**very**_** special announcement for everyone." Adella said.**

** King Triton looked at Adella & Kraken.**

** "What is it?" King Triton asked Adella.**

** "What is what, Sir?" Joseph asked King Triton.**

** "What is your announcement?" King Triton asked Joseph & Adella.**

** "Delle & I are getting married," Kraken answered King Triton. "and **_**everybody**_** is invited!"**

** King Triton just forgot all about his worries about Melody.**

** "That is **_**wonderful**_** news, Adella!" King Triton exclaimed giving Adella a big hug.**

** Back at Ariel & Eric's castle, Aurora & Phillip and Ariel & Eric were in the nursery putting Marinus to bed.**

** Lily & Rose came into the nursery.**

** "Melody is at it again!" Rose exclaimed.**

** "You mean she is..." Phillip began.**

** "That's right," Lily answered her father. "her somniloquy is active again!"**

** Eric stood up from the window seat where he was sitting.**

** "Oh no!" Eric exclaimed.**

** Ariel stood up from the rocking chair where she was sitting.**

** "Take us to her," Ariel demanded. "at once!"**

** Lily & Rose led the way to Melody's bedroom.**

** When they arrived, Melody was beginning to sing again.**

** Melody: **_**Oh the waves roll low**_**;**

_**And the waves roll high**_**;**

_**And so it goes**_**;**

_**Under a bright blue endless sky**_**;**

_**Waves try to measure**_**;**

_**Days that we treasure**_**;**

_**Wave hello**_**;**

_**And wave goodbye**_**.**

** "Poor Melody." Eric & Phillip sighed in depressed unison.**

** Melody began to sing again.**

** Melody: **_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder why each little bird has a someone**_**;**

_**To sing to**_**;**

_**Sweet things to**_**;**

_**A gay little love melody**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**If my heart keeps singing**_**;**

_**Will my song go winging**_**;**

_**To someone**_**;**

_**Who**_**'**_**ll find me**_**;**

_**And bring back a love song to me**_**.**

** Back in Morgana's lair, Morgana was talking to Cloak & Dagger, her manta rays.**

** "I think the time has now come for us to have a little chat with Brian." Morgana said to Cloak & Dagger wickedly.**

** "Yes, Morgana." Cloak & Dagger said.**

** Back in China, Ai Ju & Ping went into the kitchen to find their mother & father talking with Belle & Adam, Cinderella & Henry, and Jasmine & Aladdin.**

** "We must do **_**something**_** to protect Melody." Ai Ju & Ping heard Mulan saying to Shang, Belle & Adam, Cinderella & Henry, and Jasmine & Aladdin.**

** "But, Mulan Dearest," Shang asked. "how will we do that?"**

** "All I know is," Mulan said to Shang. "is that **_**one**_** family must go back to Ariel & Eric's castle while you & I go off to Empress Ting-Ting & Emperor Ling's palace here in China."**

** Aladdin raised his right hand, "Jasmine, our children, and I will go back to Ariel & Eric's castle by magic carpet!" he said to Mulan.**

** "Excellent, Aladdin & Jasmine," Shang said. "now that we have our volunteers, the rest of us should go and defend our own kingdoms!"**

** Back at Ariel & Eric's castle, Ariel, Eric, Phillip, and Aurora were watching over Melody as she sang again.**

** Melody: **_**I**_**'**_**ve heard angels sing**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve seen everything**_**;**

_**When I heard your name**_**;**

_**That enchanting name**_**;**

_**Made my heart take flight**_**;**

_**My heart longed to dance**_**;**

_**Longed to dance all night**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve heard angels sing**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve seen everything**_**;**

_**When I heard your name**_**.**

** "Melody." Eric sighed.**

** "Poor Melody." Ariel agreed with Eric sighing sadly.**

** Melody began to sing in her sleep again.**

** Melody: **_**I know you**_**;**

_**I walked with you once upon a dream**_**;**

_**I know you**_**;**

_**The gleam in your eyes is so familiar**_**, **_**a gleam**_**;**

_**Yet I know it**_**'**_**s true**_**;**

_**That visions are seldom all they seem**_**;**

_**But if I know you**_**;**

_**I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

_**The way you did once upon a dream**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la la la la**_**;**

_**But if I know you**_**;**

_**I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

_**The way you**_**;**

_**Did once upon a dream**_**.**

** Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather flew into Melody's bedroom.**

** "Chief Pocahontas & John Smith are here with Julie as well as Sultana Jasmine & Sultan Aladdin are here with Lilac & Cassim." Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather said to Ariel in unison.**

** "Send them in." Ariel commanded the three good fairies.**

** "Yes, Queen Ariel." Flora said.**

** Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather flew off to get Pocahontas, John, Julie, Aladdin, Jasmine, Cassim, and Lilac.**

** While Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather flew off to get Pocahontas, John, Julie, Aladdin, Jasmine, Cassim, and Lilac, Melody began to sing in her sleep again.**

** Melody: **_**Oh the waves roll low**_**;**

_**And the waves roll high**_**;**

_**And so it goes**_**;**

_**Under a bright blue endless sky**_**;**

_**Waves try to measure**_**;**

_**Days that we treasure**_**;**

_**Wave hello**_**;**

_**And wave goodbye**_**.**

** Rose & Lily came into Melody's bedroom with Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather and the families of Aladdin & John by their sides.**

** "We got them, Aunt Ariel," Lily said. "we got them!"**

** Pocahontas, John, Julie, Aladdin, Jasmine, Cassim, and Lilac, Lily, and Rose were all worried about Melody now.**


	8. The Sleeping Singing Princess

**The Sleeping Singing Princess**

**"How did this happen?" John asked Ariel.**

**Ariel then told the Smith family the entire sad story.**

**Melody then began to sing again.**

**Melody: **_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder why each little bird has a someone**_**;**

_**To sing to**_**;**

_**Sweet things to**_**;**

_**A gay little love melody**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**If my heart keeps singing**_**;**

_**Will my song go winging**_**;**

_**To someone**_**;**

_**Who**_**'**_**ll find me**_**;**

_**And bring back a love song to me**_**.**

**After Ariel finished the tragic story of what had happened to Melody, John had understood.**

**"I see now." John said to Ariel.**

**Back in China, Cindy & Henrietta had just come back to Mulan's house from a horseback ride, their favorite activity.**

**Cindy & Henrietta were playing with Bruno, their family's old bloodhound outside in Mulan's garden.**

**Beatrice was writing a letter back to Amos who was back at her castle home in France while Henrietta rubbed Bruno's belly.**

**"Good boy, Bruno," Henrietta said. "you are such a good boy."**

**Bruno just growled happily as Beatrice held up her letter.**

**"How does this sound?" Beatrice asked Cindy & Henrietta.**

**"You finished your letter?" Cindy asked Beatrice.**

**"Yes I did, Cindy." Beatrice answered.**

**"Well then, what are you waiting for," Henrietta asked Beatrice impatiently. "read it to us, read it to us!"**

**Beatrice cleared her throat and began to read her letter out loud to Cindy & Henrietta.**

**Beatrice: **_**Dear Amos**_**,**

_**We**_**'**_**ll be back in France any day now**_**.**

_**Melody still remains in her eternal slumber**_**.**

_**I hope you are having a good time with Grampa Maurice**_**!**

_**Your little sister**_**,**

_**Beatrice**_**.**

**"Wow, Beatrice," Henrietta exclaimed. "that was such a **_**beautiful**_** letter!"**

**"Agreed." Cindy said to Beatrice.**

**"Thank you," Beatrice said to Cindy & Henrietta. "I am **_**so**_** sure that Amos will love it!"**

**Ping came out into the garden, he was feeling **_**very**_** confused about the path that his father **_**wanted**_** so much for him to take.**

**The girls all ran over to Ping as he sang a sweet song.**

**Ping: **_**Look at me**_**;**

_**I may never pass for a perfect son**_**;**

_**Or a perfect soldier**_**;**

_**Can it be**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m not meant to play this part**_**;**

_**Now I see**_**;**

_**That if I were truly to be myself**_**;**

_**I would break my family**_**'**_**s heart**_**;**

_**Who is that boy I see**_**;**

_**Staring straight back at me**_**?**

_**Why is my reflection someone**_**;**

_**I don**_**'**_**t know**_**;**

_**Who is that perfect son**_**;**

_**It**_**'**_**s not me**_**;**

_**ThoughI**_**'**_**ve tried**_**;**

_**When will my reflection show**_**;**

_**Who I am**_**;**

_**Inside**_**;**

_**How I pray**_**;**

_**That a time will come**_**;**

_**I can free myself**_**;**

_**From their expectations**_**;**

_**On that day**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ll discover someway to be myself**_**;**

_**And to make my family proud**_**;**

_**They want a docile lamb**_**;**

_**No one knows who I am**_**;**

_**Must there be a secret me**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m forced to hide**_**;**

_**Must I pretend that I am**_**;**

_**Someone else for all time**_**;**

_**When will my reflection show**_**;**

_**Who I am inside**_**;**

_**When will my reflection show**_**;**

_**Who I am inside**_**?**

**"Oh no," Beatrice sighed sadly. "poor Ping."**

**Back in Melody bedroom in Eric & Ariel's castle, Melody began to sing in her sleep once more.**

**Melody: **_**Look at me**_**;**

_**I may never pass for a perfect bride**_**;**

_**Or a perfect daughter**_**;**

_**Can it be**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m not meant to play this part**_**;**

_**Now I see**_**;**

_**That if I were truly to be myself**_**;**

_**I would break my family**_**'**_**s heart**_**;**

_**Who is that girl I see**_**;**

_**Staring straight back at me**_**?**

_**Why is my reflection someone**_**;**

_**I don**_**'**_**t know**_**;**

_**Who is that perfect bride**_**;**

_**It**_**'**_**s not me**_**;**

_**Though I**_**'**_**ve tried**_**;**

_**When will my reflection show**_**;**

_**Who I am**_**;**

_**Inside**_**;**

_**How I pray**_**;**

_**That a time will come**_**;**

_**I can free myself**_**;**

_**From their expectations**_**;**

_**On that day**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ll discover someway to be myself**_**;**

_**And to make my family proud**_**;**

_**They want a docile lamb**_**;**

_**No one knows who I am**_**;**

_**Must there be a secret me**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m forced to hide**_**;**

_**Must I pretend that I am**_**;**

_**Someone else for all time**_**;**

_**When will my reflection show**_**;**

_**Who I am inside**_**;**

_**When will my reflection show**_**;**

_**Who I am inside**_**?**

**Eric was amazed by the song Melody had sung, "Did you teach that song to Melody, Ariel?" he asked.**

**"No, Eric, I didn't," Ariel answered truthfully. "did you?"**

**"No, Ariel, I didn't either." Eric answered just as truthfully.**

**Melody sighed serenely, "Oh, Brian, let me sing to you, one more time." she said.**

**Lily walked over to Melody's side and began to cry.**

**"There is nothing we can do to help Melody." Lily sobbed to Phillip bitterly.**

**Phillip hugged his eldest daughter and child.**

**"There there, Lily," Phillip said comfortingly. "everything will be all right in the end, you'll soon see."**

**"Are you sure?" Lily asked her father.**

**"Trust me." Phillip said to Lily.**

**Lily dried the tears from her blue eyes as Phillip felt her brown curls.**

**Melody began to sing in her sleep again.**

**Melody: **_**I**_**'**_**ve heard angels sing**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve seen everything**_**;**

_**When I heard your name**_**;**

_**That enchanting name**_**;**

_**Made my heart take flight**_**;**

_**My heart longed to dance**_**;**

_**Longed to dance all night**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve heard angels sing**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve seen everything**_**;**

_**When I heard your name**_**.**

**Pocahontas handed Melody her locket.**

**"There you go, dear." Pocahontas said to Melody.**

**Melody began to sing to Pocahontas.**

**Melody: **_**I know you**_**;**

_**I walked with you once upon a dream**_**;**

_**I know you**_**;**

_**The gleam in your eyes is so familiar**_**, **_**a gleam**_**;**

_**Yet I know it**_**'**_**s true**_**;**

_**That visions are seldom all they seem**_**;**

_**But if I know you**_**;**

_**I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

_**The way you did once upon a dream**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la la la la**_**;**

_**But if I know you**_**;**

_**I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

_**The way you**_**;**

_**Did once upon a dream**_**.**

**"Your prince will find you, someday." Pocahontas said to Melody.**

**Back in China, Cinderella & her family had left Mulan's home as Ai Ju entered Ping's bedroom doorway to hear her younger brother singing his sad song once again.**

**Ping: **_**Look at me**_**;**

_**I may never pass for a perfect son**_**;**

_**Or a perfect soldier**_**;**

_**Can it be**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m not meant to play this part**_**;**

_**Now I see**_**;**

_**That if I were truly to be myself**_**;**

_**I would break my family**_**'**_**s heart**_**;**

_**Who is that boy I see**_**;**

_**Staring straight back at me**_**?**

_**Why is my reflection someone**_**;**

_**Idon**_**'**_**t know**_**;**

_**Who is that perfect son**_**;**

_**It**_**'**_**s not me**_**;**

_**Though I**_**'**_**ve tried**_**;**

_**When will my reflection show**_**;**

_**Who I am**_**;**

_**Inside**_**;**

_**How I pray**_**;**

_**That a time will come**_**;**

_**I can free myself**_**;**

_**From their expectations**_**;**

_**On that day**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ll discover someway to be myself**_**;**

_**And to make my family proud**_**;**

_**They want a docile lamb**_**;**

_**No one knows who I am**_**;**

_**Must there be a secret me**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m forced to hide**_**;**

_**Must I pretend that I am**_**;**

_**Someone else for all time**_**;**

_**When will my reflection show**_**;**

_**Who I am inside**_**;**

_**When will my reflection show**_**;**

_**Who I am inside**_**?**

**Ping saw his sister standing in the doorway to his bedroom out of the corner of his eye.**


	9. Morgana Spins A Yarn

**Morgana Spins A Yarn**

**Previously on The Little Mermaid:**

**"How did this happen?" John asked Ariel.**

**Ariel then told the Smith family the entire sad story.**

**Melody then began to sing again.**

**Melody: **_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder why each little bird has a someone**_**;**

_**To sing to**_**;**

_**Sweet things to**_**;**

_**A gay little love melody**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**If my heart keeps singing**_**;**

_**Will my song go winging**_**;**

_**To someone**_**;**

_**Who**_**'**_**ll find me**_**;**

_**And bring back a love song to me**_**.**

**After Ariel finished the tragic story of what had happened to Melody, John had understood.**

**"I see now." John said to Ariel.**

**Back in China, Cindy & Henrietta had just come back to Mulan's house from a horseback ride, their favorite activity.**

**Cindy & Henrietta were playing with Bruno, their family's old bloodhound outside in Mulan's garden.**

**Beatrice was writing a letter back to Amos who was back at her castle home in France while Henrietta rubbed Bruno's belly.**

**"Good boy, Bruno," Henrietta said. "you are such a good boy."**

**Bruno just growled happily as Beatrice held up her letter.**

**"How does this sound?" Beatrice asked Cindy & Henrietta.**

**"You finished your letter?" Cindy asked Beatrice.**

**"Yes I did, Cindy." Beatrice answered.**

**"Well then, what are you waiting for," Henrietta asked Beatrice impatiently. "read it to us, read it to us!"**

**Beatrice cleared her throat and began to read her letter out loud to Cindy & Henrietta.**

**Beatrice: **_**Dear Amos**_**,**

_**We**_**'**_**ll be back in France any day now**_**.**

_**Melody still remains in her eternal slumber**_**.**

_**I hope you are having a good time with Grampa Maurice**_**!**

_**Your little sister**_**,**

_**Beatrice**_**.**

**"Wow, Beatrice," Henrietta exclaimed. "that was such a **_**beautiful**_** letter!"**

**"Agreed." Cindy said to Beatrice.**

**"Thank you," Beatrice said to Cindy & Henrietta. "I am **_**so**_** sure that Amos will love it!"**

**Ping came out into the garden, he was feeling **_**very**_** confused about the path that his father **_**wanted**_** so much for him to take.**

**The girls all ran over to Ping as he sang a sweet song.**

**Ping: **_**Look at me**_**;**

_**I may never pass for a perfect son**_**;**

_**Or a perfect soldier**_**;**

_**Can it be**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m not meant to play this part**_**;**

_**Now I see**_**;**

_**That if I were truly to be myself**_**;**

_**I would break my family**_**'**_**s heart**_**;**

_**Who is that boy I see**_**;**

_**Staring straight back at me**_**?**

_**Why is my reflection someone**_**;**

_**Idon**_**'**_**t know**_**;**

_**Who is that perfect son**_**;**

_**It**_**'**_**s not me**_**;**

_**ThoughI**_**'**_**ve tried**_**;**

_**When will my reflection show**_**;**

_**Who I am**_**;**

_**Inside**_**;**

_**How I pray**_**;**

_**That a time will come**_**;**

_**I can free myself**_**;**

_**From their expectations**_**;**

_**On that day**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ll discover someway to be myself**_**;**

_**And to make my family proud**_**;**

_**They want a docile lamb**_**;**

_**No one knows who I am**_**;**

_**Must there be a secret me**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m forced to hide**_**;**

_**Must I pretend that I am**_**;**

_**Someone else for all time**_**;**

_**When will my reflection show**_**;**

_**Who I am inside**_**;**

_**When will my reflection show**_**;**

_**Who I am inside**_**?**

**"Oh no," Beatrice sighed sadly. "poor Ping."**

**Back in Melody bedroom in Eric & Ariel's castle, Melody began to sing in her sleep once more.**

**Melody: **_**Look at me**_**;**

_**I may never pass for a perfect bride**_**;**

_**Or a perfect daughter**_**;**

_**Can it be**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m not meant to play this part**_**;**

_**Now I see**_**;**

_**That if I were truly to be myself**_**;**

_**I would break my family**_**'**_**s heart**_**;**

_**Who is that girl I see**_**;**

_**Staring straight back at me**_**?**

_**Why is my reflection someone**_**;**

_**Idon**_**'**_**t know**_**;**

_**Who is that perfect bride**_**;**

_**It**_**'**_**s not me**_**;**

_**ThoughI**_**'**_**ve tried**_**;**

_**When will my reflection show**_**;**

_**Who I am**_**;**

_**Inside**_**;**

_**How I pray**_**;**

_**That a time will come**_**;**

_**I can free myself**_**;**

_**From their expectations**_**;**

_**On that day**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ll discover someway to be myself**_**;**

_**And to make my family proud**_**;**

_**They want a docile lamb**_**;**

_**No one knows who I am**_**;**

_**Must there be a secret me**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m forced to hide**_**;**

_**Must I pretend that I am**_**;**

_**Someone else for all time**_**;**

_**When will my reflection show**_**;**

_**Who I am inside**_**;**

_**When will my reflection show**_**;**

_**Who I am inside**_**?**

**Eric was amazed by the song Melody had sung, "Did you teach that song to Melody, Ariel?" he asked.**

**"No, Eric, I didn't," Ariel answered truthfully. "did you?"**

**"No, Ariel, I didn't either." Eric answered just as truthfully.**

**Melody sighed serenely, "Oh, Brian, let me sing to you, one more time." she said.**

**Lily walked over to Melody's side and began to cry.**

**"There is nothing we can do to help Melody." Lily sobbed to Phillip bitterly.**

**Phillip hugged his eldest daughter and child.**

**"There there, Lily," Phillip said comfortingly. "everything will be all right in the end, you'll soon see."**

**"Are you sure?" Lily asked her father.**

**"Trust me." Phillip said to Lily.**

**Lily dried the tears from her blue eyes as Phillip felt her brown curls.**

**Melody began to sing in her sleep again.**

**Melody: **_**I**_**'**_**ve heard angels sing**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve seen everything**_**;**

_**When I heard your name**_**;**

_**That enchanting name**_**;**

_**Made my heart take flight**_**;**

_**My heart longed to dance**_**;**

_**Longed to dance all night**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve heard angels sing**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve seen everything**_**;**

_**When I heard your name**_**.**

**Pocahontas handed Melody her locket.**

**"There you go, dear." Pocahontas said to Melody.**

**Melody began to sing to Pocahontas.**

**Melody: **_**I know you**_**;**

_**I walked with you once upon a dream**_**;**

_**I know you**_**;**

_**The gleam in your eyes is so familiar**_**, **_**a gleam**_**;**

_**Yet I know it**_**'**_**s true**_**;**

_**That visions are seldom all they seem**_**;**

_**But if I know you**_**;**

_**I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

_**The way you did once upon a dream**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la la la la**_**;**

_**But if I know you**_**;**

_**I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

_**The way you**_**;**

_**Did once upon a dream**_**.**

**"Your prince will find you, someday." Pocahontas said to Melody.**

**Back in China, Cinderella & her family had left Mulan's home as Ai Ju entered Ping's bedroom doorway to hear her younger brother singing his sad song once again.**

**Ping: **_**Look at me**_**;**

_**I may never pass for a perfect son**_**;**

_**Or a perfect soldier**_**;**

_**Can it be**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m not meant to play this part**_**;**

_**Now I see**_**;**

_**That if I were truly to be myself**_**;**

_**I would break my family**_**'**_**s heart**_**;**

_**Who is that boy I see**_**;**

_**Staring straight back at me**_**?**

_**Why is my reflection someone**_**;**

_**I don**_**'**_**t know**_**;**

_**Who is that perfect son**_**;**

_**It**_**'**_**s not me**_**;**

_**Though I**_**'**_**ve tried**_**;**

_**When will my reflection show**_**;**

_**Who I am**_**;**

_**Inside**_**;**

_**How I pray**_**;**

_**That a time will come**_**;**

_**I can free myself**_**;**

_**From their expectations**_**;**

_**On that day**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ll discover someway to be myself**_**;**

_**And to make my family proud**_**;**

_**They want a docile lamb**_**;**

_**No one knows who I am**_**;**

_**Must there be a secret me**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m forced to hide**_**;**

_**Must I pretend that I am**_**;**

_**Someone else for all time**_**;**

_**When will my reflection show**_**;**

_**Who I am inside**_**;**

_**When will my reflection show**_**;**

_**Who I am inside**_**?**

**Ping saw his sister standing in the doorway to his bedroom out of the corner of his eye.**

**"Ping, are you okay?" Ai Ju asked gently.**

**"I'm fine, Ai Ju," Ping said, sighing sadly. "just dandy."**

**"You are thinking about Melody," Ai Ju asked Ping. "aren't you?"**

**"Yes, I am." Ping answered Ai Ju.**

**Back in her hideout, Morgana & Undertow went down to the dungeon to see Brian.**

**Morgana prepared to spin a yarn.**

**"Oh come now, Prince Brian, why so melancholy? A wondrous future lies before you, you, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true," Morgana said. "behold, King Eric & Queen Ariel's castle, and in yonder topmost tower, dreaming of her true love, the princess, Melody, she is indeed most wondrous fair, black of midnight in her hair, lips that shame the red, red rose, in ageless sleep she finds repose... the years roll by, but a hundred years to a steadfast heart are 'bout a day. And now, the gates of the dungeon part, and the prince is free to go his way, off he rides on his noble steed... a valiant figure, straight and tall, to wake his love with love's first kiss, and prove that true love conquers all."**

**Brian began to struggle in his bindings.**

**"You are **_**never**_** going to reawaken Sleeping Melody!" Undertow said to Brian.**

**"Come, Undertow," Morgana said. "let us leave our noble prince with these happy thoughts."**

**"Alright, Morgana." Undertow said.**

**Morgana & Undertow just then left the dungeon.**

**"For the first time in thirteen years," Morgana said to Undertow sinisterly. "I shall sleep well."**


	10. A Whole New World

**A Whole New World**

**Unknown to Morgana, Undertow, Cloak, and Dagger, Urchin, Andrina, Ollie, and Gabriella were watching them.**

**"Good," Urchin whispered to Andrina while signing to Gabriella at the same time. "they have left the dungeon."**

**"But, Urchin," Ollie asked for Gabriella, translating her sign language. "how will we get to the dungeon?"**

**"Simple," Andrina said to Urchin, Ollie, and Gabriella while signing for the deaf & mute mermaid. "just follow my lead."**

**Andrina swam ahead and Urchin, Ollie, and Gabriella followed her.**

**Andrina then pushed open the dungeon door.**

**Urchin then used his magic to ungag Brian, but his magic didn't work against the steel of Brian's chains.**

**Urchin & the others then sneaked back to King Triton's castle.**

**Now that Brian's mouth was ungagged, he began to think up a plan.**

**Phillip & Eric raced off to Melody's bedroom, Eric held Marinus in his arms.**

**Melody began to sing again.**

**Melody: **_**Look at me**_**;**

_**I may never pass for a perfect bride**_**;**

_**Or a perfect daughter**_**;**

_**Can it be**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m not meant to play this part**_**;**

_**Now I see**_**;**

_**That if I were truly to be myself**_**;**

_**I would break my family**_**'**_**s heart**_**;**

_**Who is that girl I see**_**;**

_**Staring straight back at me**_**?**

_**Why is my reflection someone**_**;**

_**I don**_**'**_**t know**_**;**

_**Who is that perfect bride**_**;**

_**It**_**'**_**s not me**_**;**

_**Though I**_**'**_**ve tried**_**;**

_**When will my reflection show**_**;**

_**Who I am**_**;**

_**Inside**_**;**

_**How I pray**_**;**

_**That a time will come**_**;**

_**I can free myself**_**;**

_**From their expectations**_**;**

_**On that day**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ll discover someway to be myself**_**;**

_**And to make my family proud**_**;**

_**They want a docile lamb**_**;**

_**No one knows who I am**_**;**

_**Must there be a secret me**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m forced to hide**_**;**

_**Must I pretend that I am**_**;**

_**Someone else for all time**_**;**

_**When will my reflection show**_**;**

_**Who I am inside**_**;**

_**When will my reflection show**_**;**

_**Who I am inside**_**?**

**Back in Atlantica, Andrina, Urchin, Ollie, and Gabriella swam into King Triton's castle.**

**"Did you free the young prince?" King Triton asked Andrina, Urchin, Ollie, and Gabriella.**

**"So sorry, Father," Andrina said. "we didn't quite free Aurora & Phillip's son all the way."**

**King Triton then looked at his two children and the mermaid who had stolen his son's heart, "You didn't free him all the way?" he asked Andrina, Urchin, Ollie, and Gabriella.**

**"No, Sir," Ollie said to King Triton translating for Gabriella. "we had to flee before we were caught by either Cloak & Dagger, Morgana, or Undertow."**

**"All of you made a wise decision." King Triton said to the fearless foursome.**

**Back at Ariel & Eric's castle the very next day, Lilac & Cassim were hanging out in Eric & Ariel's sunny garden with Lily & Rose.**

**"What do all you girls want to do?" Cassim asked.**

**"Oh, Cassim," Lilac said. "it's no fun without Melody."**

**The foursome went inside and went straight up to Melody's bedroom.**

**Melody began to sing for her friends.**

**Melody: **_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder why each little bird has a someone**_**;**

_**To sing to**_**;**

_**Sweet things to**_**;**

_**A gay little love melody**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**If my heart keeps singing**_**;**

_**Will my song go winging**_**;**

_**To someone**_**;**

_**Who**_**'**_**ll find me**_**;**

_**And bring back a love song to me**_**.**

**"Melody," Eric sighed placing Marinus on the floor. "we all miss you tremendously."**

**Melody reached up and touched her father's hand.**

**"Dad," Melody said out of fear. "Uncle Urchin is in... terrible... danger!"**

**Cassim decided to sing to Melody in order to calm her down.**

**Cassim: **_**I can show you the world**_**;**

_**Shining**_**, **_**shimmering**_**, **_**splendid**_**;**

_**Tell me**_**, **_**Melody**_**, **_**now when did**_**;**

_**You last let your heart decide**_**;**

_**I can open your eyes**_**;**

_**Take you wonder by wonder**_**;**

_**Over, sideways and under**_**;**

_**On a magic carpet ride**_**;**

_**A whole new world**_**;**

_**A new fantastic point of view**_**;**

_**No one to tell us no**_**;**

_**Or where to go**_**;**

_**Or say we're only dreaming**_**;**

**Now, it was Melody's turn to sing to her lifelong best friend.**

**Melody: **_**A whole new world**_**;**

_**A dazzling place I never knew**_**;**

_**But when I'm way up here**_**;**

_**It**_**'**_**s crystal clear**_**;**

_**That now I**_**'**_**m in a whole new world with you**_**;**

**Cassim: **_**Now I'm in a whole new world with you**_**;**

**Melody: **_**Unbelievable sights**_**;**

_**Indescribable feeling**_**;**

_**Soaring**_**, **_**tumbling**_**, **_**freewheeling**_**;**

_**Through an endless diamond sky**_**;**

_**A whole new world**_**;**

**Cassim: **_**Don**_**'**_**t you dare close your eyes**_**;**

**Melody: **_**A hundred thousand things to see**_**;**

**Cassim: **_**Hold your breath**_** - **_**it gets better**_**;**

**Melody: **_**I**_**'**_**m like a shooting star**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve come so far**_**;**

_**Ican**_**'**_**tgo back to where I used to be**_**;**

**Cassim: **_**A whole new world**_**;**

**Melody: **_**Every turn a surprise**_**;**

**Cassim: **_**With new horizons to pursue**_**;**

**Melody: **_**Every moment red letter**_**;**

**Cassim and Melody: **_**I**_**'**_**ll chase them anywhere**_**;**

_**There**_**'**_**s time to spare**_**;**

_**Let me share this whole new world with you**_**;**

**Cassim: **_**A whole new world**_**;**

**Melody: **_**A whole new world**_**;**

**Cassim: **_**That**_**'**_**s where we**_**'**_**ll be**_**;**

**Melody: **_**That**_**'**_**s where we**_**'**_**ll be**_**;**

**Cassim: **_**A thrilling chase**_**;**

**Melody: **_**A wondrous place**_**;**

**Cassim and Melody: **_**For you and me**_**.**

**"Awww!" Jasmine said.**

**Melody sang again.**

**Melody: **_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder why each little bird has a someone**_**;**

_**To sing to**_**;**

_**Sweet things to**_**;**

_**A gay little love melody**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**If my heart keeps singing**_**;**

_**Will my song go winging**_**;**

_**To someone**_**;**

_**Who**_**'**_**ll find me**_**;**

_**And bring back a love song to me**_**.**

**"Cassim, quick," Jasmine whispered. "sing back to Melody."**

**Cassim cleared his throat and began to sing to Melody once again.**

**Cassim: **_**I know you**_**;**

_**I walked with you once upon a dream**_**;**

_**I know you**_**;**

_**The gleam in your eyes is so familiar**_**, **_**a gleam**_**;**

_**Yet I know it**_**'**_**s true**_**;**

_**That visions are seldom all they seem**_**;**

_**But if I know you**_**;**

_**I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

_**The way you did once upon a dream**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la la la la**_**;**

_**But if I know you**_**;**

_**I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

_**The way you**_**;**

_**Did once upon a dream**_**.**


	11. Mulan And Shang's Mission

**Mulan And Shang's Mission**

**Previously on The Little Mermaid:**

**"Good," Urchin whispered to Andrina while signing to Gabriella at the same time. "they have left the dungeon."**

**"But, Urchin," Ollie asked for Gabriella, translating her sign language. "how will we get to the dungeon?"**

**"Simple," Andrina said to Urchin, Ollie, and Gabriella while signing for the deaf & mute mermaid. "just follow my lead."**

**Andrina swam ahead and Urchin, Ollie, and Gabriella followed her.**

**Andrina then pushed open the dungeon door.**

**Urchin then used his magic to ungag Brian, but his magic didn't work against the steel of Brian's chains.**

**Urchin & the others then sneaked back to King Triton's castle.**

**Now that Brian's mouth was ungagged, he began to think up a plan.**

**Phillip & Eric raced off to Melody's bedroom, Eric held Marinus in his arms.**

**Melody began to sing again.**

**Melody: **_**Look at me**_**;**

_**I may never pass for a perfect bride**_**;**

_**Or a perfect daughter**_**;**

_**Can it be**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m not meant to play this part**_**;**

_**Now I see**_**;**

_**That if I were truly to be myself**_**;**

_**I would break my family**_**'**_**s heart**_**;**

_**Who is that girl I see**_**;**

_**Staring straight back at me**_**?**

_**Why is my reflection someone**_**;**

_**I don**_**'**_**t know**_**;**

_**Who is that perfect bride**_**;**

_**It**_**'**_**s not me**_**;**

_**Though I**_**'**_**ve tried**_**;**

_**When will my reflection show**_**;**

_**Who I am**_**;**

_**Inside**_**;**

_**How I pray**_**;**

_**That a time will come**_**;**

_**I can free myself**_**;**

_**From their expectations**_**;**

_**On that day**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ll discover someway to be myself**_**;**

_**And to make my family proud**_**;**

_**They want a docile lamb**_**;**

_**No one knows who I am**_**;**

_**Must there be a secret me**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m forced to hide**_**;**

_**Must I pretend that I am**_**;**

_**Someone else for all time**_**;**

_**When will my reflection show**_**;**

_**Who I am inside**_**;**

_**When will my reflection show**_**;**

_**Who I am inside**_**?**

**Back in Atlantica, Andrina, Urchin, Ollie, and Gabriella swam into King Triton's castle.**

**"Did you free the young prince?" King Triton asked Andrina, Urchin, Ollie, and Gabriella.**

**"So sorry, Father," Andrina said. "we didn't quite free Aurora & Phillip's son all the way."**

**King Triton then looked at his two children and the mermaid who had stolen his son's heart, "You didn't free him all the way?" he asked Andrina, Urchin, Ollie, and Gabriella.**

**"No, Sir," Ollie said to King Triton translating for Gabriella. "we had to flee before we were caught by either Cloak & Dagger, Morgana, or Undertow."**

**"All of you made a wise decision." King Triton said to the fearless foursome.**

**Back at Ariel & Eric's castle the very next day, Lilac & Cassim were hanging out in Eric & Ariel's sunny garden with Lily & Rose.**

**"What do all you girls want to do?" Cassim asked.**

**"Oh, Cassim," Lilac said. "it's no fun without Melody."**

**The foursome went inside and went straight up to Melody's bedroom.**

**Melody began to sing for her friends.**

**Melody: **_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder why each little bird has a someone**_**;**

_**To sing to**_**;**

_**Sweet things to**_**;**

_**A gay little love melody**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**If my heart keeps singing**_**;**

_**Will my song go winging**_**;**

_**To someone**_**;**

_**Who**_**'**_**ll find me**_**;**

_**And bring back a love song to me**_**.**

**"Melody," Eric sighed placing Marinus on the floor. "we all miss you tremendously."**

**Melody reached up and touched her father's hand.**

**"Dad," Melody said out of fear. "Uncle Urchin is in... terrible... danger!"**

**Cassim decided to sing to Melody in order to calm her down.**

**Cassim: **_**I can show you the world**_**;**

_**Shining**_**, **_**shimmering**_**, **_**splendid**_**;**

_**Tell me**_**, **_**Melody**_**, **_**now when did**_**;**

_**You last let your heart decide**_**;**

_**I can open your eyes**_**;**

_**Take you wonder by wonder**_**;**

_**Over, sideways and under**_**;**

_**On a magic carpet ride**_**;**

_**A whole new world**_**;**

_**A new fantastic point of view**_**;**

_**No one to tell us no**_**;**

_**Or where to go**_**;**

_**Or say we're only dreaming**_**;**

**Now, it was Melody's turn to sing to her lifelong best friend.**

**Melody: **_**A whole new world**_**;**

_**A dazzling place I never knew**_**;**

_**But when I'm way up here**_**;**

_**It**_**'**_**s crystal clear**_**;**

_**That now I**_**'**_**m in a whole new world with you**_**;**

**Cassim: **_**Now I'm in a whole new world with you**_**;**

**Melody: **_**Unbelievable sights**_**;**

_**Indescribable feeling**_**;**

_**Soaring**_**, **_**tumbling**_**, **_**freewheeling**_**;**

_**Through an endless diamond sky**_**;**

_**A whole new world**_**;**

**Cassim: **_**Don**_**'**_**t you dare close your eyes**_**;**

**Melody: **_**A hundred thousand things to see**_**;**

**Cassim: **_**Hold your breath**_** - **_**it gets better**_**;**

**Melody: **_**I**_**'**_**m like a shooting star**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve come so far**_**;**

_**Ican**_**'**_**tgo back to where I used to be**_**;**

**Cassim: **_**A whole new world**_**;**

**Melody: **_**Every turn a surprise**_**;**

**Cassim: **_**With new horizons to pursue**_**;**

**Melody: **_**Every moment red letter**_**;**

**Cassim and Melody: **_**I**_**'**_**ll chase them anywhere**_**;**

_**There**_**'**_**s time to spare**_**;**

_**Let me share this whole new world with you**_**;**

**Cassim: **_**A whole new world**_**;**

**Melody: **_**A whole new world**_**;**

**Cassim: **_**That**_**'**_**s where we**_**'**_**ll be**_**;**

**Melody: **_**That**_**'**_**s where we**_**'**_**ll be**_**;**

**Cassim: **_**A thrilling chase**_**;**

**Melody: **_**A wondrous place**_**;**

**Cassim and Melody: **_**For you and me**_**.**

**"Awww!" Jasmine said.**

**Melody sang again.**

**Melody: **_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder why each little bird has a someone**_**;**

_**To sing to**_**;**

_**Sweet things to**_**;**

_**A gay little love melody**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**If my heart keeps singing**_**;**

_**Will my song go winging**_**;**

_**To someone**_**;**

_**Who**_**'**_**ll find me**_**;**

_**And bring back a love song to me**_**.**

**"Cassim, quick," Jasmine whispered. "sing back to Melody."**

**Cassim cleared his throat and began to sing to Melody once again.**

**Cassim: **_**I know you**_**;**

_**I walked with you once upon a dream**_**;**

_**I know you**_**;**

_**The gleam in your eyes is so familiar**_**, **_**a gleam**_**;**

_**Yet I know it**_**'**_**s true**_**;**

_**That visions are seldom all they seem**_**;**

_**But if I know you**_**;**

_**I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

_**The way you did once upon a dream**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la la la la**_**;**

_**But if I know you**_**;**

_**I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

_**The way you**_**;**

_**Did once upon a dream**_**.**

**"That was **_**beautiful**_**, Cassim!" Jasmine exclaimed.**

**"Thanks, Mother." Cassim said to Jasmine eagerly.**

**Back in China that same day, Mulan saw her children sitting out in the garden on a blanket eating their lunch.**

**"Ai Ju, Ping," Mulan said. "Father & I are going off on a mission."**

**Ping just hung his head low.**

**"I guess we are not going to get a chance to go with you, huh?" Ping asked Mulan.**

**Shang came outside into the garden, "I'm afraid your guess was correct, Son." he said to Ping.**

**Ai Ju saw her father sheathing his sword.**

**"Are you going to the palace?" Ai Ju asked her mother & father.**

**"Yes we are," Mulan answered. "and, Ai Ju?"**

**"Yes, Mother?" Ai Ju asked Mulan.**

**"Be sure to watch your brother closely, Father & I are counting on you."**

**"Yes, Mother." Ai Ju said to Mulan.**

**Mulan & Shang then left for Empress Ting-Ting & Emperor Ling's palace.**

**Back in Atlantica, Urchin took Gabriella into his bedroom and gave her a cup of sea green potion.**

**"Here, Gabby Dearest," Urchin said. "drink this."**

**Gabriella took the cup from Urchin's hands, took a drink from it, and something **_**miraculous**_** began to happen.**


	12. News From The Good Fairies

** News From The Good Fairies**

** There was a bluish-green glow surrounding Gabriella as she began clutching at her throat.**

** The bluish-green glow soon faded away as Ollie looked at Gabriella.**

** "Gabriella," Ollie asked. "are you all right?"**

** Gabriella just then let go of her throat, "I'm fine, Ollie, just fine." she said.**

** Ollie then gasped, "What just happened? Urchin! What did you do?" he asked now feeling shocked & amazed.**

** "Oh, nothing," Urchin answered the shocked & amazed octopus. "I just gave her a voice, that's all."**

** "Oh, Urchin Darling! You are a **_**wonderful**_** sorcerer!" Gabriella exclaimed.**

** "Well, I try." Urchin said to Gabriella.**

** Gabriella began to sing a romantic song to Urchin.**

** Gabriella: **_**So this is love**_**; **

_**Mmmmmm**_**;**

_**So this is love**_**;**

_**So this is what makes life divine**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m all agow**_**;**

_**Mmmmmm**_**;**

_**And now I know**_**;**

** Now, Urchin caught on and he began singing back to Gabriella.**

** Urchin: **_**And now I know**_**;**

** Gabriella & Urchin: **_**The key to all heaven**_**;**__

_** Is mine**_**;**

** Gabriella: **_**My heart has wings**_**; **

_**Mmmmmm**_**; **

_**And I can fly**_**;**

** Gabriella & Urchin: **_**I**_**'**_**ll**_**; **

_**Touch**_**;**__

_** Every star**_**;**__

_** In the sky**_**;**

_** So this is the miracle**_**;**__

_** That**__**I**_**'**_**ve been dreaming of**_**;**

** Gabriella: **_**Mmmmmm**_**;**

** Urchin: **_**Mmmmmm**_**;**

** Gabriella & Urchin: **_**So this is love**_**.**

** "Do you like your new voice, Gabriella?" Urchin asked.**

** "I love it!" Gabriella exclaimed.**

** Gabriella hugged Urchin romantically.**

** "I knew you would." Urchin said to Gabriella.**

** Urchin & Gabriella then ended their hug.**

** Back in China, Mulan & Shang had arrived at Ting-Ting & Ling's palace.**

** Luckily for Mulan, she had brought an extra change of clothes with her.**

** After she had changed her clothes, Mulan met Shang, Ling, and Ting-Ting in the throne room of the palace.**

** A young boy about 8-years-old and his sisters who were about 5-years-old and 14-years-old were standing beside their parents' thrones.**

** "Ting-Ting, Ling," Mulan said. "we could use your help, as well as the help of Yao & Mei, and Chien Po & Su."**

** "It will be done." Ting-Ting said to Mulan.**

** "Bring your families, King Triton needs **_**all**_** the allies he can **_**possibly**_** get." **

** Back in Melody's bedroom, Cassim began to sing to Melody once again.**

** Cassim: **_**I can show you the world**_**;**

_** Shining**_**, **_**shimmering**_**, **_**splendid**_**;**

_** Tell me**_**, **_**Melody**_**, **_**now when did**_**;**

_** You last let your heart decide**_**;**

_** I can open your eyes**_**;**

_** Take you wonder by wonder**_**;**

_** Over, sideways and under**_**;**

_** On a magic carpet ride**_**;**

_** A whole new world**_**;**

_** A new fantastic point of view**_**;**

_** No one to tell us no**_**;**

_** Or where to go**_**;**

_** Or say we're only dreaming**_**;**

** Now, it was Melody's turn to sing to her lifelong best friend.**

** Melody: **_**A whole new world**_**;**

_** A dazzling place I never knew**_**;**

_** But when I'm way up here**_**;**

_** It**_**'**_**s crystal clear**_**;**

_** That now I**_**'**_**m in a whole new world with you**_**;**

** Cassim: **_**Now I'm in a whole new world with you**_**;**

** Melody: **_**Unbelievable sights**_**;**

_** Indescribable feeling**_**;**

_** Soaring**_**, **_**tumbling**_**, **_**freewheeling**_**;**

_** Through an endless diamond sky**_**;**

_** A whole new world**_**;**

** Cassim: **_**Don**_**'**_**t you dare close your eyes**_**;**

** Melody: **_**A hundred thousand things to see**_**;**

** Cassim: **_**Hold your breath**_** - **_**it gets better**_**;**

** Melody: **_**I**_**'**_**m like a shooting star**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve come so far**_**;**

_**I**__**can**_**'**_**t**__**go back to where I used to be**_**;**

** Cassim: **_**A whole new world**_**;**

** Melody: **_**Every turn a surprise**_**;**

** Cassim: **_**With new horizons to pursue**_**;**

** Melody: **_**Every moment red letter**_**;**

** Cassim and Melody: **_**I**_**'**_**ll chase them anywhere**_**;**

_** There**_**'**_**s time to spare**_**;**

_** Let me share this whole new world with you**_**;**

** Cassim: **_**A whole new world**_**;**

** Melody: **_**A whole new world**_**;**

** Cassim: **_**That**_**'**_**s where we**_**'**_**ll be**_**;**

** Melody: **_**That**_**'**_**s where we**_**'**_**ll be**_**;**

** Cassim: **_**A thrilling chase**_**;**

** Melody: **_**A wondrous place**_**;**

** Cassim and Melody: **_**For you and me**_**.**

** Ariel came into Melody's bedroom.**

** "Cassim?" Ariel asked.**

** Cassim turned around to see the Queen of the Land and Sea.**

** "Your highness, what is it that you request of me?" Cassim asked Ariel.**

** "Run along and go play," Ariel requested to Cassim. "I'll take over and watch over Melody."**

** "Okay." Cassim said to Ariel, sighing sadly.**

** Cassim left for the front courtyard to play ball with the rest of his friends.**

** After Cassim left, Ariel began to sing to Melody.**

** Ariel: **_**You are my world**_**, **_**my darling**_**;**

_** What a wonderful world I see**_**;**

_** You are the song I**_**'**_**m singing**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**re my beautiful Melody**_**.**

** Over in France that very same night, Belle, Adam, Amos, and Beatrice were in the castle's library reading when Mrs. Potts and her son, Chip entered with the tea tray.**

** "Master, there are three women here to see you and the Mrs." Mrs. Potts said to Adam.**

** "Send them in." Adam said to Mrs. Potts.**

** "You may come in now." Mrs. Potts called.**

** Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather entered the library.**

** "Queen Belle & King Adam of France?" Flora asked.**

** "That's us." Adam said to the three good fairies.**

** "Why do you ask?" Belle asked the three good fairies.**

** "We have an **_**urgent**_** message for you from Queen Ariel as well as King Eric of the Land and Sea." Fauna said to Belle & Adam.**

** "What is the message?" Adam asked the three good fairies worriedly.**

** Merryweather cleared her throat and read the message.**

** Merryweather: **_**Dear Belle & Adam**_**,**

_**Eric & I are calling on all of our allies to help us in our quest to defeat Morgana as well as free Brian**_**.**

_**We could really use your help**_**.**

_**Please bring your family with you**_**.**

_**Sincerely**_**,**

_**Queen Ariel of the Land and Sea**_**.**

** "I see." Belle said to the three good fairies.**

** "That's right," Flora said to Belle. "the King & Queen of the Land and Sea need assistance from **_**all**_** of their allies."**

** "We have got to go now, Belle." Adam said urgently.**

** "Agreed, Adam." Belle said just as urgently.**

** Back in Melody's bedroom, Cassim came back in and began to sing to Melody.**

** Cassim: **_**I can show you the world**_**;**

_** Shining**_**, **_**shimmering**_**, **_**splendid**_**;**

_** Tell me**_**, **_**Melody**_**, **_**now when did**_**;**

_** You last let your heart decide**_**;**

_** I can open your eyes**_**;**

_** Take you wonder by wonder**_**;**

_** Over, sideways and under**_**;**

_** On a magic carpet ride**_**;**

_** A whole new world**_**;**

_** A new fantastic point of view**_**;**

_** No one to tell us no**_**;**

_** Or where to go**_**;**

_** Or say we're only dreaming**_**;**

** Now, it was Melody's turn to sing to her lifelong best friend.**

** Melody: **_**A whole new world**_**;**

_** A dazzling place I never knew**_**;**

_** But when I'm way up here**_**;**

_** It**_**'**_**s crystal clear**_**;**

_** That now I**_**'**_**m in a whole new world with you**_**;**

** Cassim: **_**Now I'm in a whole new world with you**_**;**

** Melody: **_**Unbelievable sights**_**;**

_** Indescribable feeling**_**;**

_** Soaring**_**, **_**tumbling**_**, **_**freewheeling**_**;**

_** Through an endless diamond sky**_**;**

_** A whole new world**_**;**

** Cassim: **_**Don**_**'**_**t you dare close your eyes**_**;**

** Melody: **_**A hundred thousand things to see**_**;**

** Cassim: **_**Hold your breath**_** - **_**it gets better**_**;**

** Melody: **_**I**_**'**_**m like a shooting star**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve come so far**_**;**

_**I**__**can**_**'**_**t**__**go back to where I used to be**_**;**

** Cassim: **_**A whole new world**_**;**

** Melody: **_**Every turn a surprise**_**;**

** Cassim: **_**With new horizons to pursue**_**;**

** Melody: **_**Every moment red letter**_**;**

** Cassim and Melody: **_**I**_**'**_**ll chase them anywhere**_**;**

_** There**_**'**_**s time to spare**_**;**

_** Let me share this whole new world with you**_**;**

** Cassim: **_**A whole new world**_**;**

** Melody: **_**A whole new world**_**;**

** Cassim: **_**That**_**'**_**s where we**_**'**_**ll be**_**;**

** Melody: **_**That**_**'**_**s where we**_**'**_**ll be**_**;**

** Cassim: **_**A thrilling chase**_**;**

** Melody: **_**A wondrous place**_**;**

** Cassim and Melody: **_**For you and me**_**.**

** Lily came into Melody's bedroom.**

** Thunder clapped outside as Lily began to worry severely.**

** "Oh dear," Lily said. "oh my!"**

** Cassim turned around, "What's the matter, Lily?" he asked.**

** Lily was looking **_**even more**_** worried, "There is a storm coming, I know it! I can feel it!" **

** Melody began to sing again.**

** Melody: **_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder why each little bird has a someone**_**;**

_**To sing to**_**;**

_**Sweet things to**_**;**

_**A gay little love melody**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**If my heart keeps singing**_**;**

_**Will my song go winging**_**;**

_**To someone**_**;**

_**Who**_**'**_**ll find me**_**;**

_**And bring back a love song to me**_**.**

** "Are you certain?" Cassim asked Lily.**

** "**_**Hai**_**, **_**Kasemu**_**," Lily said in Japanese. "**_**Watashi wa ch**__**ō kakushin shite imasu**_**.****"**

** The storm began to rage on as Melody began to sing again.**

** Melody: **_**I**_**'**_**ve heard angels sing**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve seen everything**_**;**

_**When I heard your name**_**;**

_**That enchanting name**_**;**

_**Made my heart take flight**_**;**

_**My heart longed to dance**_**;**

_**Longed to dance all night**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve heard angels sing**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve seen everything**_**;**

_**When I heard your name**_**.**

** From Melody's tower bedroom window, Lily could see Belle's family arriving with Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather.**

** "Hey! Cassim," Lily called out. "look!"**

** Cassim looked out of Melody's window to see Belle & her family arriving with Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather.**

** "Alright," Cassim exclaimed. "we will be able to help King Triton try to defeat Morgana!"**

** Cassim then saw Belle and her family enter Ariel & Eric's castle.**


	13. Belle's Journey To Atlantica

** Belle's Journey To Atlantica**

** "Quick, Lily," Cassim shouted. "we have to meet our folks in the throne room!"**

** Lily & Cassim raced each other down to the throne room.**

** Back under the sea, Melody's best friends, Tip, a penguin, and Dash, a walrus had found Brian in the dungeon of Morgana's lair.**

** "Help me!" Brian screamed.**

** "What do you want us to do?" Tip asked Brian.**

** "Please go to Ariel & Eric's castle and bring back someone to help me, I must break free so I can awaken my Sleeping Melody!" Brian explained to Tip & Dash.**

** Back in Ariel & Eric's castle, Cassim & Lily came into the throne room, Cassim also carried Melody upon his able back.**

** Melody then slid off of Cassim's back and landed in a sitting position on her throne.**

** Melody began to sing as Cassim stayed by her side.**

** Melody: **_**I know you**_**;**

_**I walked with you once upon a dream**_**;**

_**I know you**_**;**

_**The gleam in your eyes is so familiar**_**, **_**a gleam**_**;**

_**Yet I know it**_**'**_**s true**_**;**

_**That visions are seldom all they seem**_**;**

_**But if I know you**_**;**

_**I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

_**The way you did once upon a dream**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la la la la**_**;**

_**But if I know you**_**;**

_**I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

_**The way you**_**;**

_**Did once upon a dream**_**.**

** "Don't worry, Melody," Cassim said. "I will **_**always**_** be by your side."**

** "What are we going to do, Aunt Flora, Aunt Fauna, and Aunt Merryweather, oh, what are we going to do?" Aurora asked worriedly.**

** "I have a plan." Flora said.**

** "You do, Flora," Ariel asked. "whatever is it?"**

** "Well, your children **_**are**_** descended from merpeople, are they not?" Merryweather asked Ariel.**

** "Yes they are," Ariel answered Merryweather. "but I don't see what this has to do with Flora's idea."**

** "Ariel, you must return to Atlantica," Flora explained urgently. "you must retrieve our undersea allies."**

** "But, I cannot **_**possibly**_** leave Melody and Marinus." Ariel protested to Flora.**

** Melody began to sing again.**

** Melody: **_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder why each little bird has a someone**_**;**

_**To sing to**_**;**

_**Sweet things to**_**;**

_**A gay little love melody**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**If my heart keeps singing**_**;**

_**Will my song go winging**_**;**

_**To someone**_**;**

_**Who**_**'**_**ll find me**_**;**

_**And bring back a love song to me**_**.**

** Now the royals at the meeting table **_**still**_** had a problem on their hands.**

** "Who will go to Atlantica in Ariel's place?" Eric asked.**

** Belle stood up from the meeting table, "I'll do it." she volunteered.**

** Cassim then sang to his lifelong best friend, Melody once again.**

** Cassim: **_**I can show you the world**_**;**

_** Shining**_**, **_**shimmering**_**, **_**splendid**_**;**

_** Tell me**_**, **_**Melody**_**, **_**now when did**_**;**

_** You last let your heart decide**_**;**

_** I can open your eyes**_**;**

_** Take you wonder by wonder**_**;**

_** Over, sideways and under**_**;**

_** On a magic carpet ride**_**;**

_** A whole new world**_**;**

_** A new fantastic point of view**_**;**

_** No one to tell us no**_**;**

_** Or where to go**_**;**

_** Or say we're only dreaming**_**;**

** Now, it was Melody's turn to sing to her lifelong best friend.**

** Melody: **_**A whole new world**_**;**

_** A dazzling place I never knew**_**;**

_** But when I'm way up here**_**;**

_** It**_**'**_**s crystal clear**_**;**

_** That now I**_**'**_**m in a whole new world with you**_**;**

** Cassim: **_**Now I'm in a whole new world with you**_**;**

** Melody: **_**Unbelievable sights**_**;**

_** Indescribable feeling**_**;**

_** Soaring**_**, **_**tumbling**_**, **_**freewheeling**_**;**

_** Through an endless diamond sky**_**;**

_** A whole new world**_**;**

** Cassim: **_**Don**_**'**_**t you dare close your eyes**_**;**

** Melody: **_**A hundred thousand things to see**_**;**

** Cassim: **_**Hold your breath**_** - **_**it gets better**_**;**

** Melody: **_**I**_**'**_**m like a shooting star**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve come so far**_**;**

_**I**__**can**_**'**_**t**__**go back to where I used to be**_**;**

** Cassim: **_**A whole new world**_**;**

** Melody: **_**Every turn a surprise**_**;**

** Cassim: **_**With new horizons to pursue**_**;**

** Melody: **_**Every moment red letter**_**;**

** Cassim and Melody: **_**I**_**'**_**ll chase them anywhere**_**;**

_** There**_**'**_**s time to spare**_**;**

_** Let me share this whole new world with you**_**;**

** Cassim: **_**A whole new world**_**;**

** Melody: **_**A whole new world**_**;**

** Cassim: **_**That**_**'**_**s where we**_**'**_**ll be**_**;**

** Melody: **_**That**_**'**_**s where we**_**'**_**ll be**_**;**

** Cassim: **_**A thrilling chase**_**;**

** Melody: **_**A wondrous place**_**;**

** Cassim and Melody: **_**For you and me**_**.**

** "Excellent," Eric said. "now that we have our volunteer, Flora, why don't you and Fauna & Merryweather take Belle down to the seashore and turn her into a mermaid?"**

** "Yes, King Eric of the Land and Sea." Flora said.**

** "Everyone is counting on you, Belle, **_**especially**_** Melody." Eric said gently.**

** Belle stood up, "I will not let you down." she said to Eric.**

** Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather led Belle to the beach.**

** "Do succeed in your mission, Belle." Eric said hopefully.**

** Eric went back to the meeting table and sat back down as Melody began to sing again.**

** Melody: **_**I**_**'**_**ve heard angels sing**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve seen everything**_**;**

_**When I heard your name**_**;**

_**That enchanting name**_**;**

_**Made my heart take flight**_**;**

_**My heart longed to dance**_**;**

_**Longed to dance all night**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve heard angels sing**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve seen everything**_**;**

_**When I heard your name**_**.**

** Back at Morgana's lair in the surface dungeon, Brian began to sing back to Melody, even though he was alone.**

** Brian: **_**I**_**'**_**ve heard angels sing**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve seen everything**_**;**

_**When I heard your name**_**;**

_**That enchanting name**_**;**

_**Made my heart take flight**_**;**

_**My heart longed to dance**_**;**

_**Longed to dance all night**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve heard angels sing**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve seen everything**_**;**

_**When I heard your name**_**.**

** Morgana came back into the dungeon.**

** "How did **_**you**_** become ungagged?" Morgana asked Brian.**

** Brian gave Morgana a defiant stare.**

** "That is none of your concern!" Brian said to Morgana defiantly.**

** Morgana then used her magic to gag Brian once again.**

** Back at the meeting in Eric & Ariel's throne room, Melody began to sing again.**

** Melody: **_**I know you**_**;**

_**I walked with you once upon a dream**_**;**

_**I know you**_**;**

_**The gleam in your eyes is so familiar**_**, **_**a gleam**_**;**

_**Yet I know it**_**'**_**s true**_**;**

_**That visions are seldom all they seem**_**;**

_**But if I know you**_**;**

_**I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

_**The way you did once upon a dream**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la la la la**_**;**

_**But if I know you**_**;**

_**I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

_**The way you**_**;**

_**Did once upon a dream**_**.**

** "Don't worry, Melody," Cassim said. "Belle will be back with help, you'll see."**

** Back in Atlantica later on that night, Belle came swimming into King Triton's castle.**

** "Announcing the arrival of Queen Belle of France!" Harold, King Triton's announcer said to King Triton.**

** It was a bit too late for Alana & Urchin to be up with King Triton.**

** "Greetings wise King of Atlantica!" Belle said to King Triton.**

** "Greeting, good Queen Belle of France." King Triton said.**

** "What exactly brings you to Atlantica anyway?" Alana asked Belle.**

** "Melody is still trapped within a frozen trance... and Morgana is about to strike the surface world! We are **_**desperate**_** for more allies!" Belle told Alana urgently.**

** "I might not be able to help you myself," Alana said to Belle. "but I **_**am**_** able to take you straight to someone who can."**

** "Really," Belle asked Alana. "who can possibly help me?"**


	14. Aquata To The Rescue

** Aquata To The Rescue**

** Previously on The Little Mermaid:**

** Urchin took Gabriella into his bedroom and gave her a cup of sea green potion.**

** "Here, Gabby Dearest," Urchin said. "drink this."**

** Gabriella took the cup from Urchin's hands, took a drink from it, and something **_**miraculous**_** began to happen.**

** There was a bluish-green glow surrounding Gabriella as she began clutching at her throat.**

** The bluish-green glow soon faded away as Ollie looked at Gabriella.**

** "Gabriella," Ollie asked. "are you all right?"**

** Gabriella just then let go of her throat, "I'm fine, Ollie, just fine." she said.**

** Ollie then gasped, "What just happened? Urchin! What did you do?" he asked now feeling shocked & amazed.**

** "Oh, nothing," Urchin answered the shocked & amazed octopus. "I just gave her a voice, that's all."**

** "Oh, Urchin Darling! You are a **_**wonderful**_** sorcerer!" Gabriella exclaimed.**

** "Well, I try." Urchin said to Gabriella.**

** Gabriella began to sing a romantic song to Urchin.**

** Gabriella: **_**So this is love**_**; **

_**Mmmmmm**_**;**

_**So this is love**_**;**

_**So this is what makes life divine**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m all agow**_**;**

_**Mmmmmm**_**;**

_**And now I know**_**;**

** Now, Urchin caught on and he began singing back to Gabriella.**

** Urchin: **_**And now I know**_**;**

** Gabriella & Urchin: **_**The key to all heaven**_**;**__

_** Is mine**_**;**

** Gabriella: **_**My heart has wings**_**; **

_**Mmmmmm**_**; **

_**And I can fly**_**;**

** Gabriella & Urchin: **_**I**_**'**_**ll**_**; **

_**Touch**_**;**__

_** Every star**_**;**__

_** In the sky**_**;**

_** So this is the miracle**_**;**__

_** That**__**I**_**'**_**ve been dreaming of**_**;**

** Gabriella: **_**Mmmmmm**_**;**

** Urchin: **_**Mmmmmm**_**;**

** Gabriella & Urchin: **_**So this is love**_**.**

** "Do you like your new voice, Gabriella?" Urchin asked.**

** "I love it!" Gabriella exclaimed.**

** Gabriella hugged Urchin romantically.**

** "I knew you would." Urchin said to Gabriella.**

** Urchin & Gabriella then ended their hug.**

** Back in China, Mulan & Shang had arrived at Ting-Ting & Ling's palace.**

** Luckily for Mulan, she had brought an extra change of clothes with her.**

** After she had changed her clothes, Mulan met Shang, Ling, and Ting-Ting in the throne room of the palace.**

** A young boy about 8-years-old and his sisters who were about 5-years-old and 14-years-old were standing beside their parents' thrones.**

** "Ting-Ting, Ling," Mulan said. "we could use your help, as well as the help of Yao & Mei, and Chien Po & Su."**

** "It will be done." Ting-Ting said to Mulan.**

** "Bring your families, King Triton needs **_**all**_** the allies he can **_**possibly**_** get." **

** Back in Melody's bedroom, Cassim began to sing to Melody once again.**

** Cassim: **_**I can show you the world**_**;**

_** Shining**_**, **_**shimmering**_**, **_**splendid**_**;**

_** Tell me**_**, **_**Melody**_**, **_**now when did**_**;**

_** You last let your heart decide**_**;**

_** I can open your eyes**_**;**

_** Take you wonder by wonder**_**;**

_** Over, sideways and under**_**;**

_** On a magic carpet ride**_**;**

_** A whole new world**_**;**

_** A new fantastic point of view**_**;**

_** No one to tell us no**_**;**

_** Or where to go**_**;**

_** Or say we're only dreaming**_**;**

** Now, it was Melody's turn to sing to her lifelong best friend.**

** Melody: **_**A whole new world**_**;**

_** A dazzling place I never knew**_**;**

_** But when I'm way up here**_**;**

_** It**_**'**_**s crystal clear**_**;**

_** That now I**_**'**_**m in a whole new world with you**_**;**

** Cassim: **_**Now I'm in a whole new world with you**_**;**

** Melody: **_**Unbelievable sights**_**;**

_** Indescribable feeling**_**;**

_** Soaring**_**, **_**tumbling**_**, **_**freewheeling**_**;**

_** Through an endless diamond sky**_**;**

_** A whole new world**_**;**

** Cassim: **_**Don**_**'**_**t you dare close your eyes**_**;**

** Melody: **_**A hundred thousand things to see**_**;**

** Cassim: **_**Hold your breath**_** - **_**it gets better**_**;**

** Melody: **_**I**_**'**_**m like a shooting star**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve come so far**_**;**

_**I**__**can**_**'**_**t**__**go back to where I used to be**_**;**

** Cassim: **_**A whole new world**_**;**

** Melody: **_**Every turn a surprise**_**;**

** Cassim: **_**With new horizons to pursue**_**;**

** Melody: **_**Every moment red letter**_**;**

** Cassim and Melody: **_**I**_**'**_**ll chase them anywhere**_**;**

_** There**_**'**_**s time to spare**_**;**

_** Let me share this whole new world with you**_**;**

** Cassim: **_**A whole new world**_**;**

** Melody: **_**A whole new world**_**;**

** Cassim: **_**That**_**'**_**s where we**_**'**_**ll be**_**;**

** Melody: **_**That**_**'**_**s where we**_**'**_**ll be**_**;**

** Cassim: **_**A thrilling chase**_**;**

** Melody: **_**A wondrous place**_**;**

** Cassim and Melody: **_**For you and me**_**.**

** Ariel came into Melody's bedroom.**

** "Cassim?" Ariel asked.**

** Cassim turned around to see the Queen of the Land and Sea.**

** "Your highness, what is it that you request of me?" Cassim asked Ariel.**

** "Run along and go play," Ariel requested to Cassim. "I'll take over and watch over Melody."**

** "Okay." Cassim said to Ariel, sighing sadly.**

** Cassim left for the front courtyard to play ball with the rest of his friends.**

** After Cassim left, Ariel began to sing to Melody.**

** Ariel: **_**You are my world**_**, **_**my darling**_**;**

_** What a wonderful world I see**_**;**

_** You are the song I**_**'**_**m singing**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**re my beautiful Melody**_**.**

** Over in France that very same night, Belle, Adam, Amos, and Beatrice were in the castle's library reading when Mrs. Potts and her son, Chip entered with the tea tray.**

** "Master, there are three women here to see you and the Mrs." Mrs. Potts said to Adam.**

** "Send them in." Adam said to Mrs. Potts.**

** "You may come in now." Mrs. Potts called.**

** Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather entered the library.**

** "Queen Belle & King Adam of France?" Flora asked.**

** "That's us." Adam said to the three good fairies.**

** "Why do you ask?" Belle asked the three good fairies.**

** "We have an **_**urgent**_** message for you from Queen Ariel as well as King Eric of the Land and Sea." Fauna said to Belle & Adam.**

** "What is the message?" Adam asked the three good fairies worriedly.**

** Merryweather cleared her throat and read the message.**

** Merryweather: **_**Dear Belle & Adam**_**,**

_**Eric & I are calling on all of our allies to help us in our quest to defeat Morgana as well as free Brian**_**.**

_**We could really use your help**_**.**

_**Please bring your family with you**_**.**

_**Sincerely**_**,**

_**Queen Ariel of the Land and Sea**_**.**

** "I see." Belle said to the three good fairies.**

** "That's right," Flora said to Belle. "the King & Queen of the Land and Sea need assistance from **_**all**_** of their allies."**

** "We have got to go now, Belle." Adam said urgently.**

** "Agreed, Adam." Belle said just as urgently.**

** Back in Melody's bedroom, Cassim came back in and began to sing to Melody.**

** Cassim: **_**I can show you the world**_**;**

_** Shining**_**, **_**shimmering**_**, **_**splendid**_**;**

_** Tell me**_**, **_**Melody**_**, **_**now when did**_**;**

_** You last let your heart decide**_**;**

_** I can open your eyes**_**;**

_** Take you wonder by wonder**_**;**

_** Over, sideways and under**_**;**

_** On a magic carpet ride**_**;**

_** A whole new world**_**;**

_** A new fantastic point of view**_**;**

_** No one to tell us no**_**;**

_** Or where to go**_**;**

_** Or say we're only dreaming**_**;**

** Now, it was Melody's turn to sing to her lifelong best friend.**

** Melody: **_**A whole new world**_**;**

_** A dazzling place I never knew**_**;**

_** But when I'm way up here**_**;**

_** It**_**'**_**s crystal clear**_**;**

_** That now I**_**'**_**m in a whole new world with you**_**;**

** Cassim: **_**Now I'm in a whole new world with you**_**;**

** Melody: **_**Unbelievable sights**_**;**

_** Indescribable feeling**_**;**

_** Soaring**_**, **_**tumbling**_**, **_**freewheeling**_**;**

_** Through an endless diamond sky**_**;**

_** A whole new world**_**;**

** Cassim: **_**Don**_**'**_**t you dare close your eyes**_**;**

** Melody: **_**A hundred thousand things to see**_**;**

** Cassim: **_**Hold your breath**_** - **_**it gets better**_**;**

** Melody: **_**I**_**'**_**m like a shooting star**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve come so far**_**;**

_**I**__**can**_**'**_**t**__**go back to where I used to be**_**;**

** Cassim: **_**A whole new world**_**;**

** Melody: **_**Every turn a surprise**_**;**

** Cassim: **_**With new horizons to pursue**_**;**

** Melody: **_**Every moment red letter**_**;**

** Cassim and Melody: **_**I**_**'**_**ll chase them anywhere**_**;**

_** There**_**'**_**s time to spare**_**;**

_** Let me share this whole new world with you**_**;**

** Cassim: **_**A whole new world**_**;**

** Melody: **_**A whole new world**_**;**

** Cassim: **_**That**_**'**_**s where we**_**'**_**ll be**_**;**

** Melody: **_**That**_**'**_**s where we**_**'**_**ll be**_**;**

** Cassim: **_**A thrilling chase**_**;**

** Melody: **_**A wondrous place**_**;**

** Cassim and Melody: **_**For you and me**_**.**

** Lily came into Melody's bedroom.**

** Thunder clapped outside as Lily began to worry severely.**

** "Oh dear," Lily said. "oh my!"**

** Cassim turned around, "What's the matter, Lily?" he asked.**

** Lily was looking **_**even more**_** worried, "There is a storm coming, I know it! I can feel it!" **

** Melody began to sing again.**

** Melody: **_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder why each little bird has a someone**_**;**

_**To sing to**_**;**

_**Sweet things to**_**;**

_**A gay little love melody**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**If my heart keeps singing**_**;**

_**Will my song go winging**_**;**

_**To someone**_**;**

_**Who**_**'**_**ll find me**_**;**

_**And bring back a love song to me**_**.**

** "Are you certain?" Cassim asked Lily.**

** "**_**Hai**_**, **_**Kasemu**_**," Lily said in Japanese. "**_**Watashi wa ch**__**ō kakushin shite imasu**_**.****"**

** The storm began to rage on as Melody began to sing again.**

** Melody: **_**I**_**'**_**ve heard angels sing**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve seen everything**_**;**

_**When I heard your name**_**;**

_**That enchanting name**_**;**

_**Made my heart take flight**_**;**

_**My heart longed to dance**_**;**

_**Longed to dance all night**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve heard angels sing**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve seen everything**_**;**

_**When I heard your name**_**.**

** From Melody's tower bedroom window, Lily could see Belle's family arriving with Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather.**

** "Hey! Cassim," Lily called out. "look!"**

** Cassim looked out of Melody's window to see Belle & her family arriving with Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather.**

** "Alright," Cassim exclaimed. "we will be able to help King Triton try to defeat Morgana!"**

** Cassim then saw Belle and her family enter Ariel & Eric's castle.**

** "Quick, Lily," Cassim shouted. "we have to meet our folks in the throne room!"**

** Lily & Cassim raced each other down to the throne room.**

** Back under the sea, Melody's best friends, Tip, a penguin, and Dash, a walrus had found Brian in the dungeon of Morgana's lair.**

** "Help me!" Brian screamed.**

** "What do you want us to do?" Tip asked Brian.**

** "Please go to Ariel & Eric's castle and bring back someone to help me, I must break free so I can awaken my Sleeping Melody!" Brian explained to Tip & Dash.**

** Back in Ariel & Eric's castle, Cassim & Lily came into the throne room, Cassim also carried Melody upon his able back.**

** Melody then slid off of Cassim's back and landed in a sitting position on her throne.**

** Melody began to sing as Cassim stayed by her side.**

** Melody: **_**I know you**_**;**

_**I walked with you once upon a dream**_**;**

_**I know you**_**;**

_**The gleam in your eyes is so familiar**_**, **_**a gleam**_**;**

_**Yet I know it**_**'**_**s true**_**;**

_**That visions are seldom all they seem**_**;**

_**But if I know you**_**;**

_**I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

_**The way you did once upon a dream**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la la la la**_**;**

_**But if I know you**_**;**

_**I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

_**The way you**_**;**

_**Did once upon a dream**_**.**

** "Don't worry, Melody," Cassim said. "I will **_**always**_** be by your side."**

** "What are we going to do, Aunt Flora, Aunt Fauna, and Aunt Merryweather, oh, what are we going to do?" Aurora asked worriedly.**

** "I have a plan." Flora said.**

** "You do, Flora," Ariel asked. "whatever is it?"**

** "Well, your children **_**are**_** descended from merpeople, are they not?" Merryweather asked Ariel.**

** "Yes they are," Ariel answered Merryweather. "but I don't see what this has to do with Flora's idea."**

** "Ariel, you must return to Atlantica," Flora explained urgently. "you must retrieve our undersea allies."**

** "But, I cannot **_**possibly**_** leave Melody and Marinus." Ariel protested to Flora.**

** Melody began to sing again.**

** Melody: **_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder why each little bird has a someone**_**;**

_**To sing to**_**;**

_**Sweet things to**_**;**

_**A gay little love melody**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**If my heart keeps singing**_**;**

_**Will my song go winging**_**;**

_**To someone**_**;**

_**Who**_**'**_**ll find me**_**;**

_**And bring back a love song to me**_**.**

** Now the royals at the meeting table **_**still**_** had a problem on their hands.**

** "Who will go to Atlantica in Ariel's place?" Eric asked.**

** Belle stood up from the meeting table, "I'll do it." she volunteered.**

** Cassim then sang to his lifelong best friend, Melody once again.**

** Cassim: **_**I can show you the world**_**;**

_** Shining**_**, **_**shimmering**_**, **_**splendid**_**;**

_** Tell me**_**, **_**Melody**_**, **_**now when did**_**;**

_** You last let your heart decide**_**;**

_** I can open your eyes**_**;**

_** Take you wonder by wonder**_**;**

_** Over, sideways and under**_**;**

_** On a magic carpet ride**_**;**

_** A whole new world**_**;**

_** A new fantastic point of view**_**;**

_** No one to tell us no**_**;**

_** Or where to go**_**;**

_** Or say we're only dreaming**_**;**

** Now, it was Melody's turn to sing to her lifelong best friend.**

** Melody: **_**A whole new world**_**;**

_** A dazzling place I never knew**_**;**

_** But when I'm way up here**_**;**

_** It**_**'**_**s crystal clear**_**;**

_** That now I**_**'**_**m in a whole new world with you**_**;**

** Cassim: **_**Now I'm in a whole new world with you**_**;**

** Melody: **_**Unbelievable sights**_**;**

_** Indescribable feeling**_**;**

_** Soaring**_**, **_**tumbling**_**, **_**freewheeling**_**;**

_** Through an endless diamond sky**_**;**

_** A whole new world**_**;**

** Cassim: **_**Don**_**'**_**t you dare close your eyes**_**;**

** Melody: **_**A hundred thousand things to see**_**;**

** Cassim: **_**Hold your breath**_** - **_**it gets better**_**;**

** Melody: **_**I**_**'**_**m like a shooting star**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve come so far**_**;**

_**I**__**can**_**'**_**t**__**go back to where I used to be**_**;**

** Cassim: **_**A whole new world**_**;**

** Melody: **_**Every turn a surprise**_**;**

** Cassim: **_**With new horizons to pursue**_**;**

** Melody: **_**Every moment red letter**_**;**

** Cassim and Melody: **_**I**_**'**_**ll chase them anywhere**_**;**

_** There**_**'**_**s time to spare**_**;**

_** Let me share this whole new world with you**_**;**

** Cassim: **_**A whole new world**_**;**

** Melody: **_**A whole new world**_**;**

** Cassim: **_**That**_**'**_**s where we**_**'**_**ll be**_**;**

** Melody: **_**That**_**'**_**s where we**_**'**_**ll be**_**;**

** Cassim: **_**A thrilling chase**_**;**

** Melody: **_**A wondrous place**_**;**

** Cassim and Melody: **_**For you and me**_**.**

** "Excellent," Eric said. "now that we have our volunteer, Flora, why don't you and Fauna & Merryweather take Belle down to the seashore and turn her into a mermaid?"**

** "Yes, King Eric of the Land and Sea." Flora said.**

** "Everyone is counting on you, Belle, **_**especially**_** Melody." Eric said gently.**

** Belle stood up, "I will not let you down." she said to Eric.**

** Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather led Belle to the beach.**

** "Do succeed in your mission, Belle." Eric said hopefully.**

** Eric went back to the meeting table and sat back down as Melody began to sing again.**

** Melody: **_**I**_**'**_**ve heard angels sing**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve seen everything**_**;**

_**When I heard your name**_**;**

_**That enchanting name**_**;**

_**Made my heart take flight**_**;**

_**My heart longed to dance**_**;**

_**Longed to dance all night**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve heard angels sing**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve seen everything**_**;**

_**When I heard your name**_**.**

** Back at Morgana's lair in the surface dungeon, Brian began to sing back to Melody, even though he was alone.**

** Brian: **_**I**_**'**_**ve heard angels sing**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve seen everything**_**;**

_**When I heard your name**_**;**

_**That enchanting name**_**;**

_**Made my heart take flight**_**;**

_**My heart longed to dance**_**;**

_**Longed to dance all night**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve heard angels sing**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve seen everything**_**;**

_**When I heard your name**_**.**

** Morgana came back into the dungeon.**

** "How did **_**you**_** become ungagged?" Morgana asked Brian.**

** Brian gave Morgana a defiant stare.**

** "That is none of your concern!" Brian said to Morgana defiantly.**

** Morgana then used her magic to gag Brian once again.**

** Back at the meeting in Eric & Ariel's throne room, Melody began to sing again.**

** Melody: **_**I know you**_**;**

_**I walked with you once upon a dream**_**;**

_**I know you**_**;**

_**The gleam in your eyes is so familiar**_**, **_**a gleam**_**;**

_**Yet I know it**_**'**_**s true**_**;**

_**That visions are seldom all they seem**_**;**

_**But if I know you**_**;**

_**I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

_**The way you did once upon a dream**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la la la la**_**;**

_**But if I know you**_**;**

_**I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

_**The way you**_**;**

_**Did once upon a dream**_**.**

** "Don't worry, Melody," Cassim said. "Belle will be back with help, you'll see."**

** Back in Atlantica later on that night, Belle came swimming into King Triton's castle.**

** "Announcing the arrival of Queen Belle of France!" Harold, King Triton's announcer said to King Triton.**

** It was a bit too late for Alana & Urchin to be up with King Triton.**

** "Greetings wise King of Atlantica!" Belle said to King Triton.**

** "Greeting, good Queen Belle of France." King Triton said.**

** "What exactly brings you to Atlantica anyway?" Alana asked Belle.**

** "Melody is still trapped within a frozen trance... and Morgana is about to strike the surface world! We are **_**desperate**_** for more allies!" Belle told Alana urgently.**

** "I might not be able to help you myself," Alana said to Belle. "but I **_**am**_** able to take you straight to someone who can."**

** "Really," Belle asked Alana. "who can possibly help me?"**

** Alana led Belle to a seashell shaped door and knocked.**

** "I wonder who resides in there." Belle said.**

** "Aquata! Aquata," Alana shouted. "are you in there?"**

** Aquata came out of her bedroom, "What is it, Alana?" she asked groggily.**

** "Aquata, this is Queen Belle of France," Alana said. "she **_**really**_** needs your help."**

** Aquata looked uncertain by what Alana was telling her.**

** "Why do you need my assistance?" Aquata asked Belle.**

** "Morgana has put your dear niece into a **_**dangerous**_** situation, and she has also kidnapped Aurora & Phillip's son, Brian," Belle told Aquata seriously. "you **_**must**_** help me free Brian so that he may reawaken Sleeping Melody."**

** "So I see." Aquata said.**

** Aquata then used her transformation bracelet and transformed herself into a human woman wearing a blue jumper with an apron & black boots.**

** Now back in her human form, Belle led Aquata to Melody's bedroom.**

** Melody began to sing to Brian in her sleep once again.**

** Melody: **_**I**_**'**_**ve heard angels sing**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve seen everything**_**;**

_**When I heard your name**_**;**

_**That enchanting name**_**;**

_**Made my heart take flight**_**;**

_**My heart longed to dance**_**;**

_**Longed to dance all night**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve heard angels sing**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve seen everything**_**;**

_**When I heard your name**_**.**

** "Oh my gosh," Aquata said to Belle. "this is **_**way**_** worse than I have suspected!"**

** "I told you." Belle said to Aquata.**

** "There is only **_**one**_** thing we must do." Aquata said to Belle urgently.**

** "What might that be?" Belle asked Aquata nervously.**

** "We have got to go straight to Morgana's lair." Aquata told Belle seriously.**

** Belle shuddered nervously.**

** "I'm scared, Aquata," Belle said. "we can't go to Morgana's lair!"**

** Melody began to sing to Brian once more.**

** Melody: **_**I know you**_**;**

_**I walked with you once upon a dream**_**;**

_**I know you**_**;**

_**The gleam in your eyes is so familiar**_**, **_**a gleam**_**;**

_**Yet I know it**_**'**_**s true**_**;**

_**That visions are seldom all they seem**_**;**

_**But if I know you**_**;**

_**I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

_**The way you did once upon a dream**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la la la la**_**;**

_**But if I know you**_**;**

_**I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

_**The way you**_**;**

_**Did once upon a dream**_**.**

** But tomboyish Aquata was **_**much**_** more courageous than the Queen of France.**

** "We can, Belle," Aquata whispered. "and we must."**

** "I was afraid you were going to say that." Belle said to Aquata.**

** Melody began to sing to Brian once again.**

** Melody: **_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder why each little bird has a someone**_**;**

_**To sing to**_**;**

_**Sweet things to**_**;**

_**A gay little love melody**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**If my heart keeps singing**_**;**

_**Will my song go winging**_**;**

_**To someone**_**;**

_**Who**_**'**_**ll find me**_**;**

_**And bring back a love song to me**_**.**

** Over in Morgana's dungeon, Brian was struggling in his **_**very**_** tight bindings, he was out of breath.**


	15. Love's First Kiss! Melody Awakens

** Love's First Kiss! Melody Awakens**

** Brian continued to struggle in his bindings.**

** "Let me loose! Let me loose!" Brian shouted out in a muffled voice as Morgana began to spin her horrible tale once again.**

** "Oh come now, Prince Brian, why so melancholy? A wondrous future lies before you, you, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true," Morgana said. "behold, King Eric & Queen Ariel's castle, and in yonder topmost tower, dreaming of her true love, the princess, Melody, she is indeed most wondrous fair, black of midnight in her hair, lips that shame the red, red rose, in ageless sleep she finds repose... the years roll by, but a hundred years to a steadfast heart are 'bout a day. And now, the gates of the dungeon part, and the prince is free to go his way, off he rides on his noble steed... a valiant figure, straight and tall, to wake his love with love's first kiss, and prove that true love conquers all."**

** "Let me loose! Let me loose!" Brian shouted out in a muffled voice once again to Morgana.**

** Back in Ariel & Eric's castle, Melody continued to sing as she continued to sleep on.**

** Melody: **_**I know you**_**;**

_**I walked with you once upon a dream**_**;**

_**I know you**_**;**

_**The gleam in your eyes is so familiar**_**, **_**a gleam**_**;**

_**Yet I know it**_**'**_**s true**_**;**

_**That visions are seldom all they seem**_**;**

_**But if I know you**_**;**

_**I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

_**The way you did once upon a dream**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la la la la**_**;**

_**But if I know you**_**;**

_**I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

_**The way you**_**;**

_**Did once upon a dream**_**.**

** Back in Morgana's dungeon, Morgana had just left which meant that Belle & Aquata could get busy and make their move.**

** Belle & Aquata could simply see that Brian was bound & gagged.**

** "Help me! Help me! Help me!" Brian shouted to Belle & Aquata in a muffled voice still struggling in his bindings.**

** "Hang on, Brian," Belle said. "hang on!"**

** "Belle & I are here to set you free," Aquata said Brian. "now stand back!"**

** Brian was pretty far away from the barred door of his dungeon cell.**

** "Hurry!" Brian said in a muffled voice.**

** Aquata took her father's trident and blasted the cell bars clean off the door.**

** "Quick, Belle," Aquata said urgently. "free Brian from his bindings!"**

** "I'm on it!" Belle said to Aquata.**

** Back at Eric & Ariel's castle, Tip & Dash saw Melody in her bed again, still fast asleep.**

** "Poor Melody." Dash said, sighing sadly.**

** "Morgana makes me so angry," Tip said. "how dare she hurt Melody like this!"**

** Melody began to sing one of the songs that she usually sang to Brian to Tip & Dash.**

** Melody: **_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder why each little bird has a someone**_**;**

_**To sing to**_**;**

_**Sweet things to**_**;**

_**A gay little love melody**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**If my heart keeps singing**_**;**

_**Will my song go winging**_**;**

_**To someone**_**;**

_**Who**_**'**_**ll find me**_**;**

_**And bring back a love song to me**_**.**

** Back in the dungeon of Morgana's fortress, Belle began to cut Brian free from his bindings.**

** "Thanks you, Aunt Belle." Brian said.**

** "You're welcome, Brian," Belle said. "now let's get out of here!"**

** Brian prepared to follow after Aquata & Belle, but Aquata had stopped him.**

** "Wait, Prince Brian, the road to true love may be buried by still many more dangers, which you alone will have to face," Aquata said. "so arm yourself with this enchanted shield of virtue and this mighty sword of truth, for these weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil."**

** In her throne room, Morgana saw Brian's escape with Aquata & Belle through her crystal ball.**

** Morgana then cast a spell on Brian's escape, Belle saw the stone bridge breaking up ahead.**

** "Brian, watch out!" Belle shouted.**

** "Looks like he is going to make it, Morgana." Undertow said.**

** "Silence!" Morgana snapped at Undertow.**

** Back in Melody's bedroom, Melody began to sing to Tip & Dash again.**

** Melody: **_**Look at me**_**;**

_** I may never pass for a perfect bride**_**; **

_** Or a perfect daughter**_**;**

_** Can it be**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**m not meant to play this part**_**;**

_**Now I see**_**; **

_** That if I were truly to be myself**_**;**

_** I would break my family**_**'**_**s heart**_**;**

_**Who is that girl I see**_**; **

_** Staring straight back at me**_**?**

_**Why is my reflection someone**_**; **

_** I**__**don**_**'**_**t know**_**;**

_** Who is that perfect bride**_**;**

_** It**_**'**_**s not me**_**; **

_** Though**__**I**_**'**_**ve tried**_**;**

_** When will my reflection show**_**; **

_** Who I am**_**; **

_** Inside**_**;**

_** How I pray**_**; **

_** That a time will come**_**;**

_** I can free myself**_**; **

_** From their expectations**_**;**

_** On that day**_**; **

_** I**_**'**_**ll discover someway to be myself**_**;**

_** And to make my family proud**_**;**

_** They want a docile lamb**_**;**

_** No one knows who I am**_**;**

_** Must there be a secret me**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**m forced to hide**_**;**

_** Must I pretend that I am**_**; **

_** Someone else for all time**_**;**

_** When will my reflection show**_**; **

_** Who I am inside**_**;**

_** When will my reflection show**_**; **

_** Who I am inside**_**?**

** Back with Brian. Belle, and Aquata, they had dodged every single obstical that Morgana had thrown at them.**

** "Something tells me that we are not quite out of the woods just yet." Brian said, he, like his older sister, Lily, got his courage from his father.**

** "What makes you say that?" Belle asked Brian.**

** Brian pointed to Cloak & Dagger who were blocking the threesome's way.**

** "Look!" Brian exclaimed.**

** Back in Melody's bedroom in Ariel & Eric's castle, Melody began to sing once more.**

** Melody: **_**I**_**'**_**ve heard angels sing**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve seen everything**_**;**

_**When I heard your name**_**;**

_**That enchanting name**_**;**

_**Made my heart take flight**_**;**

_**My heart longed to dance**_**;**

_**Longed to dance all night**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve heard angels sing**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve seen everything**_**;**

_**When I heard your name**_**.**

** Ariel & Eric entered Melody's bedroom with Mulan & Shang by their sides.**

** Ariel saw her father and Adella & Joseph coming up to the surface of the raging and stormy sea.**

** "Mulan?" Ariel requested.**

** "Yes, Ariel," Mulan answered. "what is it?"**

** "Would you and Shang please watch over Melody while Eric & I go down to the beach to talk to my father?" Ariel requested to Mulan.**

** "But of course, Ariel." Mulan said.**

** After her parents left to talk to King Triton, Melody began to sing to Mulan & Shang.**

** Melody: **_**Look at me**_**;**

_** I may never pass for a perfect bride**_**; **

_** Or a perfect daughter**_**;**

_** Can it be**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**m not meant to play this part**_**;**

_**Now I see**_**; **

_** That if I were truly to be myself**_**;**

_** I would break my family**_**'**_**s heart**_**;**

_**Who is that girl I see**_**; **

_** Staring straight back at me**_**?**

_**Why is my reflection someone**_**; **

_** I**__**don**_**'**_**t know**_**;**

_** Who is that perfect bride**_**;**

_** It**_**'**_**s not me**_**; **

_** Though**__**I**_**'**_**ve tried**_**;**

_** When will my reflection show**_**; **

_** Who I am**_**; **

_** Inside**_**;**

_** How I pray**_**; **

_** That a time will come**_**;**

_** I can free myself**_**; **

_** From their expectations**_**;**

_** On that day**_**; **

_** I**_**'**_**ll discover someway to be myself**_**;**

_** And to make my family proud**_**;**

_** They want a docile lamb**_**;**

_** No one knows who I am**_**;**

_** Must there be a secret me**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**m forced to hide**_**;**

_** Must I pretend that I am**_**; **

_** Someone else for all time**_**;**

_** When will my reflection show**_**; **

_** Who I am inside**_**;**

_** When will my reflection show**_**; **

_** Who I am inside**_**?**

** The battle lasted for two months, until at last, Morgana was defeated.**

** "YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE LAST OF ME!" Morgana swore furiously.**

** Later on that night after the battle was over, Brian went straight up to Melody's bedroom to find Ariel, Eric, and Marinus waiting for him.**

** Brian leaned down and kissed Melody upon the lips romantically.**

** "Mel... Mel... Melody!" Marinus squealed delightedly.**

** "Marinus said his first word, Eric!" Ariel exclaimed.**

** "He's talking, Ariel!" Eric exclaimed.**

** Melody's eyes began to open.**

** "Brian," Melody exclaimed. "my dream prince!"**

** "Greetings, Melody," Brian said. "would you care to dance with me?"**

** "Oh! Of course! I would love to!" Melody said to Brian giving him a **_**huge**_** hug.**

** Later on that evening in the royal ballroom, Brian led Melody into a graceful waltz as everyone around them began to sing.**

** Royal court: **_**I know you**_**;**

_**I walked with you once upon a dream**_**;**

_**I know you**_**;**

_**The gleam in your eyes is so familiar**_**, **_**a gleam**_**;**

_**And I know it's true**_**;**

_**That visions are seldom all they seem**_**;**

_**But if I know you**_**;**

_**I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

_**The way you**_**;**

_**Did once upon a dream**_**.**

** Once their waltz was over, Melody & Brian kissed romantically again.**


	16. Adella's Wedding Day

** Adella's Wedding Day**

** A few days later, Melody was brushing her hair when she heard a knock on her bedroom door.**

** "Come in!" Melody called, she was **_**still**_** brushing her hair.**

** Eric & Ariel entered Melody's bedroom to find Melody wearing the red dress she wore on the ship on the day of Marinus's christening.**

** "Are you ready for Aunt Adella's wedding, my little somniloquist?" Eric asked Melody.**

** "I wasn't talking in my sleep again, was I, Daddy?" Melody asked Eric.**

** Eric just looked solemnly at his daughter, "Yes, I'm afraid you were talking in your sleep again." he sighed.**

** "Oh my," Melody exclaimed. "how embarrassing!"**

** Ariel held Marinus in her arms.**

** "Melody," Marinus said. "Melody."**

** Melody looked amazed.**

** "What... did Marinus say just now?" Melody asked her parents curiously.**

** "Marinus said your name," Ariel answered Melody. "his first word ever!"**

** "Marinus said **_**my**_** name as his first word ever," Melody exclaimed. "that is so **_**thrilling**_**!"**

** A few moments later that morning, King Triton, Ariel's six older sisters, Urchin, Gabriella, and Kraken Tidalwave met up with Ariel and her family and friends.**

** "What are you going to do, King Triton?" Aurora asked nervously.**

** "Daddy is going to turn us all into mermaids & mermen." Ariel answered the nervous Aurora.**

** "I wonder what I will look like as a mermaid." Aurora said.**

** Then, King Triton transformed Ariel, Eric, Melody, Marinus, and all their friends with their own families into mermaids & mermen.**

** "Brian!" Melody exclaimed.**

** "Melody!" Brian exclaimed.**

** Brian looked at his new merman's tail as Melody grabbed him by the hand.**

** "Come on, Brian," Melody said. "I'll show you around Atlantica."**

** "Okay." Brian said to Melody.**

** "Just be back in time for Aunt Adella's wedding, you two!" Ariel called after Melody & Brian.**

** "Okay!" Melody called back to her mother.**

** While Ariel & Eric were getting ready for Adella's wedding, Melody began to sing to Brian.**

** Melody: **_**I**_**'**_**ve heard angels sing**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve seen everything**_**;**

_**When I heard your name**_**;**

_**That enchanting name**_**;**

_**Made my heart take flight**_**;**

_**My heart longed to dance**_**;**

_**Longed to dance all night**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve heard angels sing**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve seen everything**_**;**

_**When I heard your name**_**.**

** "That was wonderful, my Melody." Brian said gently.**

** "Thank you," Melody said. "and Brian?" **

** "What is it, my Melody?" Brian answered.**

** "Will you please sing our special song back to me?" Melody asked Brian.**

** Brian cleared his his throat and prepared to sing back to Melody.**

** Brian: **_**I**_**'**_**ve heard angels sing**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve seen everything**_**;**

_**When I heard your name**_**;**

_**That enchanting name**_**;**

_**Made my heart take flight**_**;**

_**My heart longed to dance**_**;**

_**Longed to dance all night**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve heard angels sing**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve seen everything**_**;**

_**When I heard your name**_**.**

** After the tour of Atlantica, Melody & Brian went to the Church of Atlantica where Adella was getting married.**

** The wedding was lasting longer than expected and Ariel had to feed Marinus by nursing him which made the baby a bit cranky.**

** Marinus began crying up a storm due to not being fed on time.**

** "I'll be right back, Eric," Ariel said. "I have got to go nurse Marinus."**

** Ariel took Marinus to a private area so that she could nurse Marinus.**

** Melody began to sing to herself in order to pass the time until her aunt's wedding was over.**

** Melody: **_**Look at me**_**;**

_** I may never pass for a perfect bride**_**; **

_** Or a perfect daughter**_**;**

_** Can it be**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**m not meant to play this part**_**;**

_**Now I see**_**; **

_** That if I were truly to be myself**_**;**

_** I would break my family**_**'**_**s heart**_**;**

_**Who is that girl I see**_**; **

_** Staring straight back at me**_**?**

_**Why is my reflection someone**_**; **

_** I**__**don**_**'**_**t know**_**;**

_** Who is that perfect bride**_**;**

_** It**_**'**_**s not me**_**; **

_** Though**__**I**_**'**_**ve tried**_**;**

_** When will my reflection show**_**; **

_** Who I am**_**; **

_** Inside**_**;**

_** How I pray**_**; **

_** That a time will come**_**;**

_** I can free myself**_**; **

_** From their expectations**_**;**

_** On that day**_**; **

_** I**_**'**_**ll discover someway to be myself**_**;**

_** And to make my family proud**_**;**

_** They want a docile lamb**_**;**

_** No one knows who I am**_**;**

_** Must there be a secret me**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**m forced to hide**_**;**

_** Must I pretend that I am**_**; **

_** Someone else for all time**_**;**

_** When will my reflection show**_**; **

_** Who I am inside**_**;**

_** When will my reflection show**_**; **

_** Who I am inside**_**?**

** By the time Ariel came back with Marinus, the wedding was over and it was time for the wedding reception.**

** Joseph saw Adella out of the corner of his eye.**

** Adella took off her flower wreath and handed it to to Joseph.**

** "Now, Kraken Darling," Adella whispered. "please throw my wreath."**

** Joseph gave Adella's flower wreath a good toss while Adella gave her bouquet a good toss.**

** Urchin caught Adella's wreath and looked at Gabriella.**

** Gabriella caught Adella's bouquet and looked at Urchin.**

** "I guess you and I are the next couple to get married, Gabby." Urchin said shyly.**

** Ariel & Melody were not **_**necessarily**_** expecting what was going to happen next.**

** "I guess we are." Gabriella said to Urchin just as shyly.**

** "Gabriella! You can speak now!" Ariel exclaimed.**

** "That's right, Ariel," Gabriella said. "I can, Urchin gave me a voice!"**

** "That is so wonderful!" Ariel told Gabriella.**

** "Thank you, Ariel!" Gabriella said.**

** Melody then swam up and hugged Gabriella.**

** "Agreed!" Melody said to Gabriella.**

** Aquata just then swam to Gabriella.**

** "Congratulations, Gabriella! So, when is the wedding?" Aquata asked.**

** "We haven't planned on a date just yet." Gsbriella answered Aquata.**

** "I see." Aquata said to Gabriella.**

** "I have to go talk to Urchin about our wedding day plans." Gabriella said to Aquata.**

** Gabriella swam off in search of Urchin.**

** Once Gabriella left, Melody heard Aquata singing a serene song.**

** Aquata: **_**Someday**_**;**__

_** My prince will come**_**; **

_**Someday**_**; **

_**We**_**'**_**ll meet again**_**; **

_**And away to his castle**_**; **_**We**_**'**_**ll go**_**; **

_**To be happy forever**_**;**_** I know**_**;**

_**Someday**_**;**__

_** When spring is here**_**; **

_**We**_**'**_**ll find a love anew**_**; **

_**And the birds will sing**_**; **

_**And wedding bells will ring**_**;**

_**Someday**_**;**__

_** When my dreams come true**_**.**

** "Aunt Aquata," Melody asked. "will you be all right?"**

** "Someday, Melody, I shall find my true love," Aquata sighed wistfully. "then, and **_**only**_** then... shall I find my **_**true**_** happiness."**


End file.
